Secret Identity
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: "Sudah kuputuskan," pria berambut coklat tersebut kembali memperlihatkan senyum mautnya. "Kita akan ke Karakura Town secepatnya."/"Saat aku selesai membersihkan luka Ichigo dan hendak menutupnya dengan perban, luka itu perlahan-lahan menutup dengan sendirinya."/—RnR?
1. Sebuah Awal

_Karakura, Japan, 15.47_

Wanita berambut cokelat itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya. Bahkan tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan merosot jatuh—yang dengan sigap ditahan oleh lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak mungkin," ucapnya lirih. Matanya kembali menatap dua orang tamu yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kalian sedang berbohong, bukan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini benar, bu. Kami menemukan bukti-bukti yang meyakinkan kalau bocah itu adalah anak ibu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Bohong! Kalian bohong," jerit Masaki sambil menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah dua orang asing tersebut.

"Sudahlah Masaki! Kamu harus tenang, mungkin memang kenyataannya seperti ini dan kita harus bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada," tegur Isshin—berusaha memperingati sikap istrinya.

"Tapi—tapi Ichigo tidak mungkin meninggal, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kita secepat ini. Buktinya saja mayatnya tidak berhasil ditemukan," sahut Masaki. "Percayalah padaku Isshin, Ichigo tidak mungkin meninggal. Dia masih hidup dan aku masih merasakannya."

Isshin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Entahlah, dia sendiri masih merasa bingung dan sangat terkejut menghadapi berita kematian putera mereka yang sangat mendadak.

_Meanwhile…_

_Seattle, Washington, 22.47_

"Sekarang apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Bocah kecil tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti."

"Aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku, walaupun kau masih baru tapi kau akan mendapat pelatihan khusus nantinya. Lagipula, selama aku memantaumu kau memiliki kemampuan yang cukup baik dan setingkat dibawah agen professional lainnya diumurmu yang masih 11 tahun ini."

Bocah itu sekali lagi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tau."

"Mulai hari ini kau jangan pernah menyebutkan identitas aslimu ataupun menyebut nama marga keluargamu, karena mulai hari ini namamu adalah Yamamoto Ichigo, karena kau kuangkat menjadi cucuku. Apa kau mengerti, Ichigo?"

Anak itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Memang inilah jalan takdir yang semula tertunjuk untuknya dan dia harus menerimanya baik suka atau tidak. sekali lagi ia mengangguk dan berujar tegas, "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

.

.

**.**

**Secret Identity © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**.**

.

.

.

_Seattle, Washington, 06.45_

Seorang pemuda berambut jingga menatap halaman utama koran yang terletak di atas meja makan rumahnya. Dibacanya berita tersebut dengan cermat dan teliti—berusaha mencari tahu apakah polisi mencium siapa pelaku pembunuhan tersebut.

"Kerjamu bagus. Tenang saja, mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu, Ichigo!" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kakek," sapa Ichigo sambil menatap laki-laki tua yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan CIA? Apa mereka sudah menutup kasus ini?"

"Sesuai perjanjian, mereka akan segera menutup kasus ini tanpa menyelidikinya lebih lanjut," sahut Yamamoto sambil menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat. "Hebat sekali kerjamu, berhasil pulang tanpa terluka parah menghadapi wakil organisasi yang diburu nomor 1 sedunia."

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Dia hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Kurasa pemimpinnya salah merekrut orang."

Yamamoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ocehan pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. "Tidak baik berkata seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, mereka merupakan organisasi yang paling diburu oleh seluruh dunia. Aku harus memperingatimu untuk lebih berhati-hati, Ichigo. Kurasa setelah kasus ini, mereka akan bergerak dan mencari dimana keberadaan orang yang sudah membunuh anggota mereka."

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah menduga hal seperti itu pasti akan terjadi, hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waktunya aku ditemukan dan kapan mereka mulai bergerak, begitu bukan?" sahut Ichigo sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau harus bisa lebih kuat dari sekarang, Ichigo. Aku takut kau akan sulit menjaga dirimu dari ancaman tindakan yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapmu nantinya," tegur Yamamoto.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya dengan lemah. "Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padamu bukan, bahwa aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu? Jadi kurasa, kau bisa mempercayai kata-kataku itu."

Yamamoto menggeleng pelan. "Terlalu sulit untuk yang kali ini. Aku takut kau terancam masalah besar, Ichigo. Pelajarilah hal baru lainnya yang belum kau kuasai karena aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu."

"Kau mencemaskanku?"

Yamamoto mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sampai saat ini, Ichigo!"

"Aku tau," gumam Ichigo.

"Jadi, berjanjilah untuk selalu kembali ke sini, kepadaku."

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau bersikap seolah akan kehilanganku, kakek?"

Yamamoto mengetuk-ngetuk tongkat yang dibawanya. "Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi padamu, itu saja."

"Itu hanya pikiranmu yang berelebihan," sanggah Ichigo—berusaha menenangkan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Kuharap begitu," sahut Yamamoto dengan suara lemah.

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

"Aku menginginkan agen handalmu untuk melindungi adikku," ucap orang tersebut tanpa basa-basi. Ditatapnya Yamamoto tanpa rasa takut—namun masih meninggalkan sisi sopan-santun dari caranya bersikap.

Yamamoto berdecak pelan. "Ada masalah apa dengan adikmu?"

"Dia menciptakan suatu obat khusus yang berhasil menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit," terang orang tersebut.

"Kemampuan yang hebat," ucap Yamamoto menanggapi.

"Justru itu masalahnya. Sekarang dia menjadi incaran mafia yang paling diburu. Aku takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya akibat kemampuan yang ia miliki. Aku mohon padamu, tolong lindungi ia."

Yamamoto menatap orang tersebut. "Mafia yang paling diburu? Jangan katakan kalau mereka adalah Espada."

"Aku harap bukan, tapi kenyataannya benar. Mereka adalah Espada," sahut orang tersebut dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Aku menolak," ucap Yamamoto tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa? Kau mau bayaran lebih? Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau mau asalkan kau bisa melindungi adikku satu-satunya. Aku mohon," pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Biarkan aku yang melindunginya," ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Yamamoto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Ichigo sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok putih rumahnya. Ditatapnya wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat—yang dibalas Ichigo tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah setuju," Yamamoto mengulang kata-katanya.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah pernah berhadapan dengan mereka. Tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan lagi, karena mereka hanya tikus-tikus yang selalu berhasil meloloskan diri dikarenakan keberuntungan yang selalu berpihak kepada mereka."

Yamamoto tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin kau menanganinya untuk kali ini. Biarkan aku memerintahkan Shinji untuk melindungi adiknya, kau mengerti, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya kesal. "Baiklah, aku mengerti!"

Yamamoto kembali menatap laki-laki yang sedari tadi meminta pertolongannya. "Aku akan mengirimkan agen kepercayaanku untuk melindungi adikmu. Sekarang, kembalilah!"

Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, pemuda tersebut meninggalkan kediaman Yamamoto. Setelah benar-benar menghilang, Ichigo menatap Yamamoto lekat-lekat—meminta alasan kepada kakeknya tersebut kenapa ia tidak dibiarkan untuk memenuhi permintaan klien mereka barusan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat lagi dengan mereka," ucap Yamamoto tiba-tiba—seolah ia sudah mengerti apa maksud tatapan cucu tunggalnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau jadi melarangku seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, bukan? Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Aku keluar sebentar," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengambil kunci mobil yang tergantung di dekatnya. Tak lupa ia menyambar jaket abu-abu bergaris hijau kesayangannya. Ia langkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yamamoto tanpa persetujuan sebelumnya dari kakek tua tersebut. Sementara Yamamoto hanya berdiri diam sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Ichigo melalui ekor matanya.

"Kuharap kau mengerti maksud kata-kataku, Ichigo."

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

_Melbourne, Australia, 19.15_

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menatap kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menatap ke arah lain—seolah tak berani menatap balik sang gadis.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku hanya liburan di Amerika. Tidak usah bersikap seperti ini padaku," ucap gadis itu dengan suara lembut dan menenangkan.

"Ibu tahu, hanya saja sulit sekali untuk melepasmu, Rukia!"

Gadis yang bernama Rukia itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku pergi ke Amerika juga untuk menjenguk kakek, bu. Jadi tidak usah cemas karena ada kakek yang akan mengawasiku, ya?"

Pasangan suami-istri tersebut—Byakuya dan Hisana Kuchiki, menatap putri tunggal mereka lekat-lekat. Memang benar, Rukia pergi ke Amerika untuk menjenguk kakeknya—Ginrei Kuchiki, sekaligus berlibur di sana. Itu semua atas keinginan Rukia disertai permintaan kakeknya yang sudah merindukan cucu kesayangannya.

"Pergilah, Rukia." Ucap Byakuya—memecah kesunyian yang semula berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga.

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum. "Baiklah. aku akan memberi kalian kabar kalau aku sudah tiba di Amerika. _Bye,_" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dia sedikit berlari kecil memasuki tempat _check-in_ sambil berujar dalam hati, _I'm coming USA!_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_**~x~x~To Be Continued~x~x~**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_Hallo, guys~_

Yurisa balik lagi—untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dengan membawa fict baru. Hahaha, maaf ya fict lain belum ada yang sempet diupdate. Lagi buntu ide buat ngelanjutinnya, karena sekarang lagi suka sama yang berbau _action_. Akhirnya, lahirlah fict abal ini.

Maklumi ya, karena baru kali ini buat yang seperti ini. Kalo emang bener-bener ga pantes, biar ku_delete _deh.

Last, mind to review?


	2. Bermula dari Pertemuan

"Telah ditemukan seorang mayat laki-laki yang diperkirakan berusia 25 tahun. Mayat ini ditemukan warga yang curiga karena mencium aroma tak sedap. Sampai saat ini, pihak kepolisisan belum menemukan identitas mayat tersebut. Mayat ini memiliki ciri berambut kuning pendek di atas bahu, memakai baju berwarna _orange_, serta tingginya kira-kira 170 cm. Bagi anda yang kehilangan anggota keluarga anda, silahkan hubungi kam—," suara tersebut terpotong karena Ichigo terlebh dahulu mematikan televisinya

Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut menatap kakeknya lekat-lekat. "Shinji tewas."

"Aku tahu," gumam Yamamoto.

"Sudah kukatakan, seharusnya aku saja yang menghadapi mereka," ujar Ichigo.

Kini berganti, giliran Yamamotolah yang menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan dalam. "Dan sudah kukatakan juga, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk berhadapan lagi dengan mereka."

"Ck," decak Ichigo. "Mau sampai kapan kau menyuruhku bersembunyi dari mereka, kakek?"

"Sampai mereka berhasil diamankan pihak yang berwajib. Dengan begitu, kau baru aman."

Ichigo tertawa meremehkan. "Kau tidak pernah mengajariku untuk lari dari masalah."

"Kali ini berbeda. Mengetilah situasinya, Ichigo!" tegur Yamamoto dengan nada membentak.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya erat setelah dibentak oleh Yamamoto. "Ada tugas lain untukku?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan," gerutu Yamamoto.

Ichigo mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Lebih baik begitu daripada aku terus melawanmu."

Yamamoto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Pergilah ke bandara lalu segera ke terminal kedatangan penerbangan internasional. Disana, kau harus berhasil menghentikan transaksi illegal yang dilakukan target kita tersebut," jelas Yamamoto.

"Baiklah," sahut Ichigo sambil mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. "Tugas baik rupanya."

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

.

.

**.**

**Secret Identity © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**.**

.

.

.

_Seattle International Airport, 13.25_

Ichigo menenggak kaleng _cola_nya sampai habis. Dibuangnya kaleng tersebut sebelum ia memilih duduk di sebuah kursi yang banyak dihuni oleh orang yang menanti kedatangan seseorang yang mereka tunggu di balik pintu sana. Pemuda itu menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dengan jari tengahnya—kacamata yang digunakannya sebagai alat bantu penyamaran. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan koran yang berada di tangannya, namun itu hanya triknya saja. Ia justru lebih memperhatikan pria yang duduk di hadapannya dibanding _newspaper_ ditangannya.

Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah memperhatikan ponselnya agak lama. Dimasukannya _handphone_nya ke dalam saku belakang celananya. Ichigo yang melihat hal tersebut, turut bangkit dari tempatnya yang membuatnya bertabrakan dengan pria tersebut.

"Ah, maaf. Saya tidak sengaja, tuan." Ucap Ichigo dengan nada menyesal.

Pria tersebut tersenyum kecil—namun ada raut tegang di wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dikeluarkannya sebuah ponsel dari saku kirinya—ponsel yang berhasil dicurinya dari pria tersebut, sebelum dibukanya pesan yang tadi dibaca orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya bukan tugas baik juga," gumam Ichigo sambil menatap pesan singkat tersebut. "Pasti kembang api tersebut akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Apa ini kabar baik, atau kabar buruk?"

Ichigo kembali mengangkat bahunya. "Kuharap kabar baik."

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah _stand _makanan dan kembali diperhatikannya pria tersebut. Tampak olehnya, pria tersebut sedang berbicara dengan dua orang di hadapannya. Sesekali raut wajahnya berubah menjadi rasa marah yang tertahan. Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Dipasangnya headphone yang sedari tadi melingkar di lehernya setelah ia menduduki kursi yang membuatnya dapat menatap jelas targetnya tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana?"

Pria tersebut terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya disusul dengan suaranya yang terdengar dari headphone yang terpasang di telinga Ichigo. "Kenapa harus Rukia Kuchiki? Tidak adakah target lain yang lebih baik darinya?"

"Masalahnya hanya dia yang memegangnya."

"Demi Tuhan, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak menyangka harus berhadapan dengannya," seru pria tersebut sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dengar! Kita hanya butuh kalungnya untuk bisa membuka program tersebut. Tidak lebih, hanya kalungnya." Jelas orang tersebut sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata kalungnya.

"Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi gadis itu tiba dan saat kau sudah bersamanya, kami akan meledakkan bomnya dan segera curi kalungnya. Setelah itu, kau tahu bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Pria tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Aku mengerti."

Ichigo melepas headphone yang baru saja dipakainya sebagai pendengar dari alat penyadap yang ia tempelkan di baju korban. Keningnya berkerut memikirkan maksud dari percakapan yang baru saja didengarnya. Seingatnya, kakeknya mengatakan transaksi illegal, bukan percobaan pencurian benda tak penting.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumamnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya ia memilih mengambil laptop dari tas sandangnya. Dibukanya dan dinyalakannya laptop tersebut. Setelah itu, ia segera membuka program yang memiliki sambungan rahasia langsung dengan kakeknya—atau lebih tepatnya dengan organisasi kakeknya.

Ia membuka profil lembar kerjanya dan mencari keterangan lebih _detail_ mengenai tugas yang sedang dijalankannya saat ini. Seketika ia tersadar, bahwa ia sudah salah orang. Ia merutuk kesal—karena selama tugasnya berjalan, tidak pernah ia melakukan kesalahan sekecilpun. Pemuda itu mematikan laptopnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Ia segera berdiri dan berlari menuju satu-satunya tempat yang kemungkinan target aslinya berada disana.

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

"Semua data penting perusahaan tersebut sudah berada disini," jelas pria tersebut sambil mengangkat sebuah _disc_ dengan tangan kanannya. "Kita hanya perlu program tersebut beserta kuncinya untuk mendapatkannya."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan programnya, tapi aku masih belum menemukan kunci untuk membukanya," sahut orang yang satu lagi. Dia membetulkan jas coklatnya yang tampak sedikit berantakan.

"Apakah kunci itu yang akan memberikan kodenya?"

Pria berjas coklat tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kunci itu yang akan mengerjakan semuanya sampai selesai."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tugasku sudah selesai," ucapnya ringan sambil menyerahkan _disc _tersebut kepada pria berjas coklat di hadapannya.

"Tugasmu barusaja dimulai, tuan," ucap Ichigo. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sambil tertawa meremehkan. "Atau harus kupanggil, Tetsuzaemon Iba?"

"Sial," gumamnya pelan.

"Nah, aku bingung. Sedari tadi, kenapa banyak sekali yang membicarakan tentang program dan kunci. Ada yang berniat menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menatap tajam dua orang dihadapannya tersebut. "Misalnya kau, tuan Choujiro?"

Pria berjas coklat tersebut tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia justru tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Ichigo. "Kau harus membayar jika kau menginginkan informasi dariku, anak muda!"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Sudah kuduga, tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada kalian. Aku akan selesaikan ini dalam tiga menit."

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo menyerang mereka berdua tanpa membiarkan mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang. Ditendangnya perut pria bernama Choujiro tersebut sebelum ia berhasil menonjok dada Tetsuzaemon Iba—yang membuat pria berkacamata tersebut mengerang keras seperti pria berjas coklat tersebut.

Ichigo menatap jamnya setelah melihat dua lawannya terkapar tak berdaya. "Tidak sampai tiga menit rupanya."

Pemuda itu segera mengambil sebuah _disc_ yang berada di tangan Choujiro. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat _disc _tersebut—berusaha menerka-nerka apakah fungsi sebenarnya dari benda dihadapannya ini. Namun barusaja ia menyuruh otaknya bekerja, terdengar ledakan keras dari arah bandara—yang membuatnya segera berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Rupanya pertunjukan kembang apinya sudah dimulai," ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

Ichigo menatap orang-orang yang berlarian dengan wajah panik. Matanya menjelajah—mencari pria yang tadi menjadi korban salah targetnya. Sampai di satu sisi, ia melihat pemuda tersebut sedang menyeret seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, sementara gadis tersebut menolaknya dan berusaha masuk ke dalam. Ichigo mengira mungkin gadis tersebut berniat mengambil kopernya. Barusaja Ichigo hendak membiarkan kejadian tak penting tersebut berlalu dari matanya, sebuah teriakan yang terdengar cukup keras membuatnya menoleh.

"Rukia," ternyata pria yang tadi menyeret gadis tersebut yang berteriak.

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya menyadari apa yang dilakukan gadis tersebut. Ya, gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi api. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ichigo segera berlari mengejarnya. Diterobosnya api yang mulai sedikit membesar itu dan dicarinya gadis tersebut. Asap mulai memenuhi indera pembaunya—namun itu merupakan hal biasa bagi Ichigo. Dengan mudahnya, ia menemukan gadis tersebut meringkuk dengan seorang anak laki-laki berbaju putih.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ichigo setelah ia menepuk pundak gadis tersebut.

Gadis tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya setelah ia mendongakkan wajahnya. "Tolong bawa dia keluar."

"Kita keluar bersama-sama," ucap Ichigo.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Dengan bantuan Ichigo, ia berhasil berdiri. Diserahkannya bocah kecil tersebut ke gendongan Ichigo sebelum mereka berdua menerobos api yang mulai membesar.

Ichigo segera menyerahkan bocah laki-laki tersebut kepada tim medis yang sudah bersiaga di depan setelah mereka bertiga sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah menyerahkannya, ia berganti menatap gadis berambut sebahu yang berada di sampingnya tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ichigo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Gadis itu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Terima kasih."

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu hanya kebetulan saja."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Rukia Kuchiki," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Ichigo membalas sambutan tangan gadis itu dengan senyum lebar. "Panggil saja Ichigo."

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Rukia. Salam kenal, Ichigo."

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menatap mereka berdua lekat-lekat dari kejauhan. Dinyalakannya pematik di tangan kirinya untuk rokok yang kini sedang berada di mulutnya. Ia baru menghisapnya beberapa kali sampai sebuah dering ponsel membuatnya mematikan rokok tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sebuah suara di seberang telepon.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Namanya Yamamoto Ichigo," jelas pemuda tersebut.

Orang di seberang sana menganggukkan kepalanya kecil tanpa bisa terlihat pemuda tersebut. "Awasi dia selalu. Kupercayakan tugas ini padamu dan jangan kecewakan aku, Ulquiorra!"

"Aku mengerti, Tuan Aizen."

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_**~x~x~To Be Continued~x~x~**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Minna~~~

Yurisa balik lagi. Hahaha, pasti pada mikir deh, tumben ni author update kilat. Mau tau kenapa? Soalnya mulai hari ini Yurisa libur dan masuk-masuk baru Senin depan. Senangnyaaaa~ *ketawa jingkrak-jingkrak*

Oke, mari kita balas review!

Kokota: Wah, emang yang kemaren pendek ya kokota-chan? Maafkan Yurisa *bungkuk-bungkuk. Apakah yang sekarang masih pendek? *sepertinya iya ya. Ahahaha, Yurisa sudah update nih. Bersediah RnR lagi?

erikyonkichi: Emang misterius sekali? Hahaha, besok-besok gausah misterius deh *lho? Oh, kalo soal itu masih jadi rahasia publik tuh hahahaha. Ini sudah update eri-chan :)

Shirayuki Umi: Iya, Romance-nya belum muncul. Mungkin nanti di chapter mendatang, hehehe. Organisasi apa ya? Enaknya apa? *diganyang shira-chan.

Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: Kenapa ya? Ah, kenapa dong? Yurisa gatau tuh #plak. Itukan karna Ichigo udah diangkat sama yama-jii ai. Iya, Masaki pasti hancur hatinya #alahbahasague. Nah, ini sudah ada. Bagaimana pertemuan mereka? Pasti aneh *pundung

Abc: Kyaaaa~ *peluk2 Abc* makasih udah dibilang bagus *bungkuk2* iya, Yurisa tuh terinspirasi dari sana. Akhirnya, bikin deh hehehehe

Kianhe Tsuji: Iya, action. Eeeh, belom tentu bakalan seru! Yurisa ga bakat bikin action, ini aja masih belajar tsuji-chan. Kan ichigo diangkat cucu ama yama-jii. Eh, bener cucu kan yak? Ohya, masaki itu ga ngira ichi mati, dia percaya ichi masih hidup, kalo isshin dia mah terpuruk #plak

ageha-davis: yupyupyup! Aku juga suka action *tos'an ama ageha. Belum keren ageha-chan, belum bagus juga. Belum sebagus author yang lain. Sip, Yurisa terusin kok ceritanya.

Alright, guys.

Last, mind to review?


	3. Masalah pun Dimulai

Ichigo menahan pedang yang terayun tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. Ditatapnya wajah wanita pengayun pedang tersebut sedang tersenyum saat melihat Ichigo berhasil menahan serangannya.

"Mau membunuhku?" ucap Ichigo dengan nada meremehkan.

Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa tidak bisa."

"Dengan pedang, heh?"

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik.

Ichigo tersenyum meremehkan. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Yama-jii," jawabnya cepat. "Memang kau pikir, siapa lagi yang menyuruhku?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa kecil. "Entahlah," sahut Ichigo sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang menahan pedang tersebut.

Wanita itu menarik pedangnya. "Baiklah, Ichigo. Kali ini kakekmu tercinta menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu berbagai hal, termasuk cara menggunakan pedang. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia memintaku mengajarimu ilmu lain," jelasnya sambil memandang wajah Ichigo. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kau belum tahu?" Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Dia tidak memberitahukan apapun padaku."

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Begini, Yoruichi! Kurasa kakek mengkhawatirkan aku karena dia merasa aku akan diincar oleh Espada. Kau tahu, mulanya karena kakek memberiku tugas untuk membunuh wakil ketua organisasi tersebut dan sekarang, beginilah akibatnya."

Wanita bernama Yoruichi tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pantas saja wajahnya cemas sekali."

"Jadi?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ayo berlatih!"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil mendengar ajakan wanita dihadapannya tersebut. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Latihan kali ini harus selesai tepat jam 5 sore. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menatap lekat-lekat wanita tersebut.

Yoruichi mengerutkan keningnya mendengar permintaan yang Ichigo lakukan—atau mungkin juga syarat. "Ada apa? Hendak berkencan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda

"Bukan urusanmu," sanggah Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, asal kau bisa mengalahkanku," jawab wanita itu sebelum ia menyerang Ichigo dengan pedang ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

.

.

**.**

**Secret Identity © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**.**

.

.

.

.

_LA Café, Seattle, 18.57_

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Hal ini membuat seorang _maid _datang menghampirinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, tuan?"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Aku menunggu seorang gadis bermata violet. Apakah ia sudah datang?"

_Maid _tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum kembali menatap Ichigo. "Apakah yang tuan maksud gadis di meja nomor 20? Tadi ia mengatakan pada saya bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Ah, benar!" sorak Ichigo. "Terima kasih kalau begitu," ucap Ichigo sebelum dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis tersebut.

Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang tengah duduk membelakanginya saat ini. Ditutupnya kedua mata gadis tersebut—membuat gadis itu terkejut dan refleks menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan yang berani menutup kedua matanya.

"Selamat malam, Rukia."

Ucapan itu menghentikan niat Rukia yang hendak menyingkirkan dua tangan yang sedang menutup matanya kini. Wajahnya sedikit merona mengingat pemuda tersebut menyapanya lembut dengan bisikan di telinga kirinya.

"Selamat malam, Ichigo." Gadis itu membalas ucapan Ichigo setelah terdiam sesaat.

Ichigo akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya—membuat gadis bermata violet tersebut berhasil mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali. Matanya segera menjelajah untuk mendapatkan sosok seorang Ichigo tepat di manik matanya. Dan, _voila_! Kini ia tengah tercengang menatap Ichigo yang berdiri tersenyum di sampingnya. Berapa kalipun dipandanginya, pesona pemuda berambut jingga tersebut tidak pernah luntur sedikitpun.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menarik kursi yang berada dihadapan Rukia sebelum mendudukinya.

"Tidak terlalu," jawab gadis itu sekenanya.

Mata violet itu menjelajah keindahan yang berada dihadapannya. Ichigo benar-benar terlihat tampan—itulah kalimat yang muncul dalam benaknya. Wajah tanpa kacamata itu memperlihatkan sepasang mata amber yang seakan menjeratnya pada pesona pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya setelah sadar ia terlalu lama menatap wajah pemuda tersebut—membuat matanya berhenti di tangan kanan Ichigo yang terbalut perban.

"Kenapa tanganmu?"

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Kecelakaan kecil?" ulang gadis itu sambil menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat di bola matanya.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, Rukia. Kita bertemu di sini bukan untuk membicarakan apa yang terjadi dengan tanganku, bukan?"

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu. Kita bertemu karena aku ingin berterima kasih padamu atas pertolonganmu kemarin, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali," Ichigo berujar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya—mungkin sebagai bukti penegasan akan ucapannya. Ia menatap gadis mungil dihadapannya tersebut dalam-dalam dan sesaat matanya terpaku pada kalung yang Rukia kenakan saat di bandara waktu itu. Syukurlah mereka tidak berhasil mencurinya, batin Ichigo mengujar.

"Jadi?"

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya.

Wajahnya berubah serius saat membaca e-mail yang barusaja diterima olehnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar ucapan yang dikeluarkan dari bibir mungil wanita tersebut. Ichigo sedikit melirikkan matanya ke arah jam Sembilan dan menemukan sesosok pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai anggota Espada. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya—mencoba menahan amarahnya karena pertemuannya harus terganggu oleh sekelompok orang yang sangat tidak ia inginkan.

"—chigo? Ichigo? Ichigo?" teguran itu membuat lamunan Ichigo terhenti.

Ia menatap gadis dihadapannya tersebut dengan wajah penuh tanda Tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Wajahmu serius sekali, apa ada masalah denganmu?"

"Tidak ada," Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis—senyum yang dipaksakannya. "Maaf Rukia, aku ada sedikit urusan yang mendadak. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak masalah."

"Aku akan carikan taksi untukmu," ucap Ichigo sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan gadis itu—membawanya keluar dari kafe.

Seorang pemuda yang mengikutinya sedari tadi segera beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan mengikuti Ichigo yang keluar dari kafe tersebut. Ichigo menyadari hal tersebut—sangat menyadarinya. Dihentikannya taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan kafe tersebut.

"Baiklah, Rukia. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu, aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku," ucap Ichigo sebelum mencium kening gadis tersebut—membuat Rukia terkejut dan membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Ichigo segera membuka pintu belakang taksi tersebut dan mempersilahkan Rukia untuk masuk. Setelahnya, ia mengetuk tempat duduk penumpang depan—membuat sang supir menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Ichigo segera merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan uang seratus dollar pada supir tersebut.

"Tolong antarkan ia sampai rumahnya dan ambil saja kembaliannya," jelas Ichigo sebelum taksi tersebut meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

"Jadi, Kuchiki Rukia bukan?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Pemuda itu segera membalikkan badannya dan mendapati orang tersebut menatapnya dengan senyum yang sumringah—yang entah mengapa membuat Ichigo ingin membunuhnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya cepat.

"Lalu, kau adalah Yamamoto Ichigo?"

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

"Kau benar, tentu saja hal itu tidak perlu karena kami sudah mengetahui seluruh informasi tentangmu." Sahut pemuda tersebut sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Ichigo—walaupun ia sudah mengetahui apa yang paling diinginkan oleh organisasi tersebut, membunuhnya.

"Yang jelas bukan untukmu," jawaban itu membuat Ichigo terdiam.

"Kalau bukan untukku, lalu untuk siapa?" pertanyaan itu terlompat dari bibir Ichigo, karena entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja untuk gadis yang sedari tadi bersamamu."

Ichigo melebarkan pupilnya mendengar jawaban tersebut. Kini ia mengerti mengapa perasaan tak enak tersebut bersarang dalam pikiran dan benaknya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya tersebut sambil berujar, "apa yang kalian inginkan darinya?"

Pemuda itu tertawa—tawa yang terdengar meremehkan di telinga Ichigo. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu mengenai rencana Aizen-sama? Jangan mimpi! Aku bekerja bukan untukmu, bocah."

"Apa aku harus menggunakan cara kasar agar kau memberitahuku?" tantang Ichigo.

Pemuda itu kembali tertawa. "Kau pikir kalau kau memaksa dan membunuhku, apa gadismu akan selamat? Sama sekali tidak, Yamamoto Junior! Dengar, kami—organisasi Espada, sudah mendapatkan gadis itu."

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau pikir dengan menyuruhnya pulang dengan taksi, dia akan selamat? Sayang sekali, kamu sudah terperangkap dalam jebakan kami," tuturnya sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan mendesis, "sial!"

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti, bukan? Taksi yang membawa gadismu tidak akan membawanya sampai ke rumahnya, melainkan membawanya ke markas kami—markas besar Aizen-sama. Kau tahu itu," jelas pemuda tersebut. "Dan sekarang tugasku di sini adalah membunuhmu. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada duniamu, Yamamoto Ichigo!"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan terakhir orang tersebut. "Justru kau yang harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal!"

Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut menerjang orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dihantamnya orang tersebut dengan tinjunya—yang dengan tepat mengenai tulang rusuknya. Ichigo bisa memastikan bahwa rusuk musuh dihadapannya tersebut patah akibat tinjuannya. Pemuda tersebut terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya—mungkin akibat tinjuan yang diterimanya barusan. Ia mengelap darah tersebut dengan punggung tangannya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat Ichigo dengan perasaan kesal dan marah.

"Aku tidak akan mati," ucap pemuda tersebut. "Aku adalah Aaroniero, dan aku merupakan sepuluh yang terkuat."

Ichigo mendengus mendengar ucapan tersebut. "Kalau begitu, kau masih dibawahku."

Ichigo segera menonjok wajah pemuda tersebut dengan tiba-tiba—membuat pemuda tersebut jatuh tersungkur. Dicekiknya leher musuhnya tersebut tepat di titik yang membuat pemuda tersebut kesulitan untuk bernapas. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda tersebut dan berbisik lirih di telinganya, "aku adalah orang terkuat di organisasiku setelah kakekku."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapannya, musuhnya tersebut kehilangan nyawanya. Dilepasnya tangan yang mencekik leher pemuda tersebut sebelum ia menatap wajah musuhnya dengan tajam. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Kaien. Aku hampir saja kalah kalau aku tidak segera menyadari bahwa kau bukan dirinya."

Ichigo menghirup nafasnya dalam. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon. "Tolong urus mayat yang ada di dekat _LA Café_, aku barusaja membunuhnya. Dan jangan lupa, mayat ini adalah anggota Espada."

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

Ulquiorra dengan cepat menarik lengan gadis tersebut—yang tentu saja diselingi dengan pemberontakan yang dilakukan gadis bermata violet tersebut. Namun Ulquiorra tidak peduli, karena sekuat apapun gadis itu berontak, dia tak akan pernah berhasil melakukannya. Pemuda itu masih melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia berhenti di sebuah pintu besar kemudian membukanya. Dihadapan mereka telah berdiri banyak orang dengan seseorang yang duduk di sebuah kursi singgasananya. Rukia yakin kalau orang itu adalah bosnya—dan ia juga berani bertaruh demi hal itu.

"Selamat datang, Ulquiorra!" ucapnya dengan suara bariton.

Pemuda yang membawa Rukia tersebut—Ulquiorra, segera membungkukkan setengah badannya tanpa mengendurkan cengkeramannya di tangan Rukia. Ia kembali menegakkan badannya setelah melakukan tindakan yang menandakan ia sangat menghormati tuannya tersebut.

"Aku membawa gadis ini, Aizen-sama!"

Aizen—nama tuannya tersebut, segera menganggukkan kepalanya ringan diikuti dengan bibirnya yang mulai mengukir sebuah senyuman. Ia segera bangun dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah menghampiri Rukia.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kalung ini?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh kalung yang membentuk sebuah ukiran topeng dengan ukuran kecil.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" gadis itu menantang Aizen—menolak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Ulquiorra segera menarik pedang yang ia sarungkan di bagian kanannya. Diletakannya pedang tersebut tepat dileher Rukia—membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik ngeri merasakan dinginnya benda tajam tersebut.

"Jadi?" Aizen kembali bertanya.

"Kakekku yang memberikannya padaku," jawab Rukia.

"Mengapa harus padamu? Kenapa tidak ia berikan pada anaknya?"

"Karena memang begitu aturannya. Kalung ini harus diberikan pada generasi ke-23 keluarga Kuchiki," jelasnya.

"Kau tahu mengenai kalung ini?" Tanya Aizen masih menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Kakek hanya bilang kalau kalung ini adalah kunci. Kalung ini tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan yang salah karena bisa membahayakan orang lain. Kakek hanya menceritakan hal itu padaku," Rukia kembali menjawab.

Aizen menganggukkan kecil kepalanya. "Baiklah, bawa ia ke kamar tahanan bawah di tempat yang sama dengan gadis berambut coklat itu," perintahnya.

Ulquiorra kembali membungkukkan badannya. "Baik, Aizen-sama!"

"Jangan lupa, teruslah kau awasi Yamamoto Ichigo!"

"Aku mengerti," sahut Ulquiorra sebelum ia membawa Rukia yang berwajah bingung mendengar nama pemuda yang telah menolongnya tersebut diucapkan oleh pemimpin organisasi yang gadis itu yakini bahwa organisasi ini adalah organisasi berbahaya yang pernah ditemuinya. Hal itu membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya—bertanya-tanya mengapa Ichigo bisa terlibat organisasi ini.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_**~x~x~To Be Continued~x~x~**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Yurisa balik lagi deh~

Nah, sekarang sudah lebih panjang kan, ya? Iya kan? *maksa

Ohya, disini Aaroniero Yurisa bikin mukanya sama ama Kaien. Gapapa kan? Dan mengenai generasi keluarga Kuchiki, Yurisa gatau Rukia masuk ke generasi berapa, tapi akhirnya Yurisa putusin milih generasi ke-23 aja deh.

Hahaha, yasudahlah, mari kita balas review saja…

**Wi3nter** _(Iya, gapapa. Yurisa juga udah seneng kok udah nyempetin review. Hahaha, iya masih kurang menegangkan. Abisnya Yurisa ga terlalu jago bikin deskripsi biar kesannya menegangkan, masih belajar soalnya. Rukia jadi incaran? Kenapa ya? Hahaha, nanti pasti bakalan terjawab kok. Nah, ini udah update kan?)_

**Kianhe**__**Tsuji**_ (Emang gak terduga ya? Yurisa pikir kesannya malah terlalu maksa. Hayo, gimana apanya? Hahahaha. Kalung Rukia ya? Hm, pasti nanti dijelasin deh, mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi? Tapi pasti bakalan keungkap secara perlahan kok. Iya bener kok, anak buahnya Aizen. Ini sudah update, dan boleh kok)_

**Aizawa**__**Ayumu**__**Oz**__**Vessalius**_ (Hahahaha, iya mereka udah ketemuan. Hm, abisnya kalo bikin scene pertemuan pertamanya berantem ntar malah panjang ceritanya, dan lama selesainya. Lagian kalo begitu juga udah sering, jadi bikin yang begini deh. Kesannya maksa ya? Amin juga! Ini sudah update)_

**Yanz**__**Namiyukimi-chan**_ (Iya, kalo udah ketemu rasanya seneng aja ya? Apa ini cuma pikiran Yurisa saja? Hahahaha, yasudah ini sudah update)_

**ageha-davis**_ (Iya, kasian emang. Tadinya aku pengen yang lain aja, tapi karena menurutku Shinji hebat akhirnya aku pilih Shinji. Tapi akhirnya malah kubuat mati deh. Kalungnya Rukia? Nah, diatas ada jawabannya kan? Hahaha, baiklah kita lihat misi Ichigo berikutnya, bener apa enggak tebakanmu. Bukan, organisasi mereka tuh bukan milik pemerintah, cuman pemerintah tau organisasi mereka. Yap, ini sudah update)_

**kokota**_ (Iyaaaa, hahaha. Bener, tapi yang sekarang udah panjang kan? Haha, aduh jadi malu, enggaklah kan dengan kokota jadi reviewer kokota udah membangun semangat author—termasuk Yurisa, buat ngelanjutin fict-nya. Kenapa dibilangnya ga terduga? Yurisa justru berpikir kesannya malah maksain. Kelanjutannya? Kelanjutannya sudah ada di chapter ini, karena Yurisa sudah update)_

**edogawa Luffy**_ (Ichigo itu kerjanya di organisasi kakeknya. Hacker? Tentu tidak. Pasti edo-chan mikirnya begitu karena di chapter kemaren Yurisa bahas soal program rahasia, yak an? Hahahaha, tapi bukan begitu. Kalung Rukia? Nah, kalau masalah itu pasti akan dijelasin di chapter depan atau mungkin chapter depannya lagi. Ini sudah update)_

**Violet-Yukko**_ (Siapa yang keren? Yurisa keren ya? Hahahaha #dijitak Yukko. Wuih, Ichigo mah emang hebat, gak di mana-mana Ichigo mah selalu hebat. Setuju kaaaan? Ini sudah update)_

**De Alice Kurosaki**_ (Iya gapapa, udah mau review juga Yurisa udah seneng. Eh, beneran? Tadi pas baca review dari kamu Yurisa pikir gini, di chapter pertama ceritanya udah bikin penasaran tapi kok yang chapter dua malah mengecewakan, ternyata salah Yurisa. Hahaha, matanya rabun nih kayaknya aku. Iya, ini sudah update)_

Terakhir, _mind to review_?


	4. Persiapan Pertama

"Aku minta pertanggung-jawabanmu," seru pemuda tersebut sambil menggebrak meja yang berada dihadapannya.

Tindakan itu tidak hanya menganggetkan Ichigo yang barusaja masuk ke dalam rumahnya, namun juga mengaggetkan Yamamoto yang sedang duduk didepan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu Ichigo kenali bernama Inoue Sora—orang yang kemarin datang menemuinya dan kakeknya untuk meminta pertolongan perlindungan terhadap adiknya. Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kakeknya yang masih saja duduk diam di tempatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo sambil memandang kakeknya dan pemuda tersebut secara bergantian.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa ini," serunya dengan memandang Ichigo tajam. "Aku sudah membayar mahal kakekmu untuk melindungi adikku, tapi pada kenyataannya adikku tetap saja tertangkap mereka."

Kening Ichigo berkerut mendengarnya. "Mereka? Espada, maksudmu?"

Wajah pemuda tersebut terlihat keruh—dan berubah semakin keruh saat mendengar pertanyaan retoris Ichigo. Dianggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah sembari kembali menduduki dirinya di sofa yang berada tepat disebelah kakeknya. Kepalanya ia tumpukan pada kedua telapak tangannya —membuat wajahnya tak terlihat, sementara tangannya juga bertumpu pada bagian atas kakinya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

Ichigo bisa mendengar nada kepasrahan dalam suaranya—kepasrahan yang semula juga ia rasakan atas kegagalannya menghindari Rukia dari Organisasi Espada. Ichigo tahu, ia barusaja bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Rukia, maka dari itu ia juga sadar bahwa dirinya tidak boleh melibatkan gadis itu untuk masuk dalam dunia hitamnya. Untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Peribahasa tersebut terdengar cocok untuk keadaan Ichigo saat ini. Ichigo mengerti—sangat mengerti bahkan— tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa-apa, dan karena kesalahannya ia ditangkap dan dibawa Organisasi tersebut.

Ichigo mengatupkan rahangnya demi menahan emosi dan kekesalannya. "Kebetulan sekali aku juga sedang ada urusan dengan mereka. Saat kembali nanti, aku berjanji akan membawa adikmu."

Yamamoto yang semula diam menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo dan menatap pemuda tersebut tepat di manik matanya. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras—dan Ichigo yakin kakeknya tersebut pasti akan mengeluarkan kalimat penolakannya. "Aku tidak menyetujuimu tindakanmu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo tersenyum—senyum meremehkan karena tebakannya lagi-lagi benar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Bukankah kau sudah meminta Yoruichi mengajarkan ilmu lain padaku? Aku sudah mendalami semuanya, jadi tak ada lagi yang perlu kau takutkan, Kakek!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ichigo. Mereka terlalu kuat untukmu," sanggah Yamamoto.

"Dan aku juga terlalu kuat bagi mereka," sahut Ichigo. "Kakek, aku sudah mengalahkan dua orang dari mereka. Bahkan salah-satunya adalah wakil mereka sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah peringkat sepuluh terkuat. Jadi, apalagi yang kau takutkan?"

"Apa kau bilang? Dua?" ulang Yamamoto. Laki-laki itu tahu, Ichigo hanya pernah bertarung dengan seorang anggota Espada dan orang tersebut memang wakilnya. Tapi, ini? Peringkat sepuluh terkuat? Sungguh Yamamoto tak habis pikir, apa yang diinginkan cucu satu-satunya tersebut dengan bertarung bersama anggota Espada peringkat sepuluh terkuat.

"Aku barusaja membunuhnya barusan," tantang Ichigo.

Yamamoto sungguh marah mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Ia hendak menampar wajah cucunya tersebut kalau saja ia tidak segera menyadari bahwa masih ada orang lain ditempatnya kini. Dengan susah-payah, ia meredam emosinya tersebut. "Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, bocah? Kau barusaja menambah kebencian dan niat balas dendam mereka terhadapmu, kau tahu!"

Ichigo terkekeh. "Aku sungguh tidak peduli dengan segala kebencian dan keinginan mereka untuk balas dendam kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali gadis yang mereka ambil paksa dariku, itu saja."

"Gadis? Apa-apaan ini, Ichigo? Apa kau tidak mengerti perkataan yang kukatakan dulu kepadamu, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Itu akan menjadi kelemahanmu dan hal itu juga yang akan menjadikan mereka dengan mudahnya untuk mengalahkanmu," bentak Yamamoto. Kali ini ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan luapan kekesalannya dalam menghadapi Ichigo. Bahkan ia juga tidak peduli bahwa masih ada orang lain yang kini duduk diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta," sergahnya. Matanya memancarkan emosi yang tertahan saat Yamamoto menatap balik pemuda tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya. Dia tidak seharusnya berada ditangan mereka, karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Dengan kau datang kesana, mereka akan mengerti bahwa gadis yang berada ditangan mereka itu adalah kelemahanmu. Mengertilah maksud ucapanku, Ichigo!" Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lebih lunak dari sebelumnya.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf padamu. Aku harus menyelamatkannya, aku tidak ingin orang lain menjadi korban karena kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Aku mohon."

Yamamoto menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Laki-laki itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun demi menjawab permintaan Ichigo. Matanya menerawang—terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras untuk memberikan keputusan terbaik terhadap cucu yang disayanginya ini. Kakek tua itu terus saja berpikir, bahkan mulai berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Dengan berat, ia kembali menatap cucunya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Pergilah bersama Yoruichi, dan bawa kembali gadis yang ingin kau selamatkan itu serta Inoue Orihime."

Senyum kelegaan dengan segera terkembang di wajah Ichigo. "Aku pasti kembali membawa mereka berdua."

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

.

.

**.**

**Secret Identity © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Yoruichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nama tersebut terlontar dari mulut Ichigo. "Kuchiki Rukia?"

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dipandanginya wajah Yoruichi yang terlihat terkejut setelah ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ada apa dengan Kuchiki Rukia?"

Yoruichi bungkam. Ia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo—atau bahkan berniat tidak menjawabnya—kalau saja Ichigo tidak dengan cepat memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang berhasil mengambil rasa penasarannya tersebut. "Keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga yang dititipkan sesuatu hal berharga oleh pemerintah. Ini cerita yang terjadi beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, saat dimana semuanya berawal."

Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Hougyoku?"

"Virus mematikan yang tidak pernah terdeteksi," jawab Ichigo.

"Kukira kau tidak mengetahuinya," sahut Yoruichi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hougyoku pada awalnya diciptakan sebagai vaksin untuk antibodi tubuh manusia. Namun, seseorang yang tidak bertanggung-jawab justru menyalahgunakan benda tersebut dan menggunakannya demi keuntungan pribadi. Hougyoku berubah menjadi semacam virus ganas yang dapat membunuh orang dalam hitungan jam bahkan detik, tergantung pada keadaan tubuh sang penderita. Pemerintah berusaha mendeteksi virus tersebut untuk mencari obat pencegahnya, akan tetapi tidak berhasil diketemukan karena seperti yang kau katakan tadi, hougyoku merupakan virus yang tidak pernah terdeteksi."

"Bahkan orang yang membuatnya tidak bisa menemukan vaksinnya?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah ingin-tahu.

"Tidak, dia berhasil. Dia membawa semua orang yang terkena virus tersebut ke tempat tersembunyi untuk disembuhkan dan membuat mereka sembuh. Virus tersebut dirubahnya menjadi semacam antibodi yang berbeda dari orang lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan hidup selamanya, dengan kata lain abadi."

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya—terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoruichi. "Jadi, mereka akan hidup selama-lamanya dengan tubuh yang semakin lama semakin menua, maksudmu?"

Yoruichi mendengus kecil, "bahkan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa tua."

"Walau dibunuh sekalipun?"

Yoruichi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu, "tapi seingatku ada satu cara. Titik kelemahan yang bisa membuat mereka mati walau mereka telah dikatakan abadi."

"Apa itu?"

Wanita itu menggeleng sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu—yah, kecuali mereka aku yakin— kurasa hal itulah yang harus mulai kita ketahui."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Rukia?"

Yoruichi kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat. "Karena Keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga yang ditugasi untuk menjaga virus tersebut. Setelah orang-orang yang terkena virus tersebut pergi dan bersembunyi, pemerintah berhasil menemukan orang yang telah menyebarluaskan virus tersebut. Oleh mereka, virus tersebut disimpan disuatu tempat rahasia yang hanya mereka—para pemerintah— dan keluarga Kuchiki yang mengetahuinya. Tempat itu hanya bisa terbuka dengan satu program rahasia yang memang sudah dirancang sejak semula oleh pemerintah."

"Rukia," Ichigo memotong ucapan Yoruichi dengan mengucapkan nama gadis bermata violet tersebut. "Dia yang memegang kuncinya, bukan?"

"Darimana kau mengetahui bahwa Rukia yang memegangnya? Bisa saja ayahnya."

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi apakah benda tersebut berbentuk kalung dengan ukiran topeng kecil sebagai bandulnya?"

Wanita itu tersentak. "Dia memakainya?"

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia selalu memakainya—setidaknya, ia selalu memakai setiap saat aku bertemu dengannya."

"Berapa kali?"

"Yah," Ichigo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Hanya dua kali."

Yoruichi merengut. "Itu tidak bisa dikatakan kalau ia selalu memakainya."

"Tapi aku yakin kalau ia selalu memakainya," Ichigo tetap tidak mau mengalah dengan argumennya. Namun, pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja melompat masuk ke dalam benaknya dan membuatnya terdiam. "Apakah karena hal itu Aizen menangkap Rukia dan Inoue?"

Yoruichi menganggukkan kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Mereka sadar bahwa kau adalah bumerang bagi mereka. Oleh sebab itu, mereka terus mencari informasi yang membuat mereka bisa menaklukan pemerintahan serta mengalahkanmu, dan itu semua bermuara pada satu hal, Hougyoku."

"Ternyata benar, sejak awal ini memang kesalahanku," gumam Ichigo.

"Itu tidak benar. Seandainya kau tidak membunuh wakil mereka, mereka akan tetap menangkap serta mengurung Inoue dan Rukia demi cita-cita mereka yang satu lagi, menaklukan pemerintahan dan menjadi sang pemimpin."

"Astaga, ini masalah yang rumit sekali. Seandainya mereka berhasil mendapatkan virus tersebut dan menyebarkannya, semua orang pasti akan mati."

Yoruichi kembali menggeleng. "Tujuan utama mereka mendapatkan virus itu bukan untuk membunuh orang lain."

"Jadi, mereka—"

"Ya," sahut Yoruichi. "Mereka menggunakannya untuk mereka sendiri."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" seru Ichigo dengan nada tidak percaya. "Itu sama-saja dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka sendiri kalau mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan vaksinnya. Tidak benar bukan, kalau orang yang membuat hougyoku tersebut yang membantunya?"

"Pikirkanlah, Ichigo! Untuk apa mereka menangkap Inoue Orihime—yang jelas-jelas tidak memegang satupun kunci tentang Hougyoku?"

Untuk sesaat, Ichigo merasa nafasnya tercekat mendengar pertanyaan yang Yoruichi lemparkan padanya. Dengan bibir yang sedikit gemetar, pemuda itu berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya yang sempat menghilang. "Orihime Inoue memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit."

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

"Sudah berapa lama kau dikurung disini?" Tanya Rukia kepada gadis berambut _orange_ panjang tersebut.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah, sudah hampir satu hari kurasa."

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia langkahkan kakinya untuk ikut duduk di sofa tempat gadis tersebut berada. "Kenapa mereka memberi kita fasilitas semewah ini, ya?" gumam Rukia.

Memang benar, kamar tersebut terisi berbagai macam benda. Mulai dari sofa, dua buah tempat tidur—yang Rukia akui cukup bagus, sebuah AC, televisi, sebuah pintu diujung—yang ia yakini kalau itu pasti sebuah kamar mandi, lemari pakaian, bahkan terdapat meja rias yang sudah terisi lengkap. Gadis bermata ungu itu jadi berpikir, apa hubungan kalungnya dengan fasilitas-fasilitas mewah disini?

"Mereka ingin membuat kita nyaman," sahut gadis itu.

Rukia hanya membulatkan mulutnya mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Ditatapnya perempuan dihadapannya tersebut dengan mata violet indahnya. "Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, kamu?"

"Orihime Inoue, kau bisa memanggilku Orihime jika kau mau."

"Ah, Orihime. Baiklah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Mereka menangkapku," tutur gadis tersebut. "Aku barusaja pulang dari kampus ketika mereka tiba-tiba menghadangku dijalanan yang cukup lengang. Kurasa, kakakku sudah menyewakanku _bodyguard_, tetapi ia mati terbunuh. Aku—aku sudah membuatnya mati, Rukia," airmata itu tiba-tiba saja menuruni pipinya dan membentuk aliran sungai kecil disana. Rukia yang melihat hal itu segera menarik Orihime untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu," tegas Rukia. Dibelainya rambut Orihime menggunakan tangannya dengan lembut—berharap hal tersebut dapat memberikan ketenangan untuknya walau hanya sebentar.

"Seandainya saja aku tidak bisa menciptakan obat tersebut, aku pasti tidak akan berada disini. Orang itu juga tidak akan mati," suaranya masih terus keluar walau isakan tangisnya terus menganggu.

"Obat?" ulang gadis berambut hitam tersebut. "Obat apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang aku ketahui, setiap kali ada orang yang sakit—baik itu parah atau tidak, aku bisa menyembuhkan mereka dengan ramuan obat yang kuciptakan sendiri."

Rukia sedikit terperanjat—namun dengan cepat ia berhasil mengatasi hal tersebut. "Kau tahu Hougyoku?"

Orihime melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Gadis itu menatap violet Rukia dengan dalam, "aku bahkan pernah membuat vaksinnya."

Kali ini Rukia benar-benar tak bisa mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. Suaranya terdengar ketakutan kali ini, "mereka—apa mereka tahu?"

Satu anggukan kepala Orihime kali ini sungguh membuatnya seperti kehilangan tenaga. Hancur sudah semuanya. Percuma ia menutupi kebenaran tentang kalungnya dari Aizen tadi, karena sesungguhnya laki-laki itu sudah mendapatkan semuanya dan tinggal merancangnya sesuai apa yang ia inginkan.

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

Ginrei Kuchiki menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan ekspresi marah. "Jadi, mereka menangkap cucuku?"

Dua orang tersebut—Ichigo dan Yoruichi— menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan bersamaan. Sikap duduk mereka sama kakunya dengan ekspresi wajah tegang yang terpancar di wajah mereka, bahkan pada Ginrei sekalipun.

"Apa mereka sudah berhasil mengetahui letaknya?" Tanya Ginrei takut-takut.

Ichigo yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoruichi. Wanita tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Menurut perkiraannku, mereka sudah mengetahui hal ini. Lagipula, berdasarkan cerita yang kudengar dari Ichigo, mereka bahkan hampir merebut kalung tersebut di bandara pada-saat Rukia tiba."

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?" Ginrei mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoruichi ke Ichigo.

"Ada tiga orang, dan kurasa salah seorang dari mereka adalah orang yang cucu anda kenal," jelas Ichigo.

"Apakah ia bertato dan berambut merah?"

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Namun yang tidak kumengerti, ia seperti terpaksa melakukannya."

Ginrei menganggukkan kepalanya. "Namanya Renji, dia adalah sahabat baik Rukia. Aku menyuruhnya menjemput Rukia karena kebetulan aku sedang tidak bisa menjemputnya waktu itu. Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Renji bersama dua orang tersebut."

"Kau sepertinya mengenal pemuda itu dengan baik," sahut Yoruichi. "Kalau begitu, jelaskanlah mengapa?"

"Renji sudah seperti cucuku sendiri karena ia tidak memiliki keluarga satupun. Sejak liburan dua tahun lalu, Rukia sering membawanya ke rumah ini dengan alasan ia tidak punya teman ngobrol saat senggang. Bermula dari itulah, aku mulai bersikap terbuka terhadap Renji, bahkan membiarkannya menginap disini sesering mungkin. Dari situ juga, aku mengetahui tentang Orihime Inoue dan perasaan cintanya terhadap gadis tersebut," jelas lelaki tua tersebut.

Yoruichi dan Ichigo tentu terkejut saat mendengarnya. "Jadi, maksudmu pemuda yang kau sebut Renji itu bersedia mencuri kalung Rukia demi bayaran untuk membebaskan Inoue?" Ichigo kali ini mengeluarkan pendapat yang tersimpan diotaknya.

Ginrei menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku merasa seperti itu karena aku yakin Renji bukan orang jahat."

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Maafkan aku. Karena aku, mereka jadi menangkap cucumu."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar," bantah Ginrei. "Tanpa kau pun Rukia memang sudah menjadi incaran mereka sejak awal. Tenanglah, Yamamoto Ichigo! Aku yakin, Rukia pasti baik-baik saja. Cucuku pasti tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan."

"Ginrei," panggilan Yoruichi membuat lelaki tua itu menatapnya, "kami akan menolong Rukia dan Inoue."

Laki-laki itu melebarkan pupil matanya. "Ini terlalu berbahaya!"

"Maaf kalau aku membantahmu," ucap Ichigo. Pemuda itu menatap tepat di manik mata Ginrei, "tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk pergi ke markas mereka dan membawa pulang Rukia."

Saat itu, Ginrei tahu, pemuda dihadapannya ini bukanlah seperti pemuda biasanya. Ia memiliki sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya memiliki tekad kuat dan berkemauan keras tanpa bisa dibantah siapapun. Dan bila ia boleh jujur, pemuda ini mengingatkannya akan satu nama murid yang ia sayangi—Kurosaki Isshin.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_**~x~x~To Be Continued~x~x~**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Astaga, pertamanya niat mau bikin buat Vivafes eh malah beralih ke fict ini. Bener-bener deh saya ini. Tapi, gimana ceritanya? Udah mulai masuk ke masalah sih ini, jadi mungkin agak berbelit-belit dan membingungkan. Maaf kalau begitu, Yurisa ucapkan. Untuk _typo(s)_ yang bersebaran serta keanehan plus kegajean fict ini, mohon dimaafkan juga ya. Serta, kelamaan updatenya juga ya dimaafin. #dijitak _readers_ gara-gara minta maaf mulu.

Lanjut deh, sekarang mari berbalas review~

Yamakaze Shizuka _(Iya, gapapa. Malah Berterima-kasih banget kalau Shizuka-chan udah nyempetin review di fict abal ini. Haha, terimakasih atas pujiannya dan ini sudah update.)_

Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius _(Hahahaha, jadi OOC ya Ai? Oh itu, enggak kok tenang aja. Ichi malah baru tahu tentang kalungnya Rukia di chapter ini. Kasian sih ama Aizen, tapi lah emang dia yang paling pantes buat peran antagonis, ya jadilah begini haha. Ini sudah update, dan oh my! Aku lupa nee, belom bikin!)_

edogawa Luffy _(Hai edo-chan… nah, pertanyaanmu terjawab deh di chapter ini, gadis itu bener Orihime. Dan pertanyaan terakhir, kalau author mengizinkan dia pasti bisa hahah… #ketawa nista)_

Wi3nter _(Yah iya ya, kayak udah pacaran *author ganyadar. Enggak kok, bukan. Ichi aja baru tahu barusan jadi bukan karna kalung kok hehehe. Iya, mudah-mudahan persiapan Ichi buat nolongin lancar bin lancar. Oke sudah update, dan semangat IchiRuki!)_

ichirukiluna gituloh _(hai nee, nah kalung Rukia diincar karna yang diatas nee hahaha. Enggak kok, mereka belum jadian. Itu ciuman tanda hati-hati doang #plak. Iya ini sudah update nee~)_

delalice _(Iya tidak pa-pa, aah ya ampun terimakasih banget atas pujiannya. Yah, maaf ya ini telat sekali aku nge-updatenya, habisnya baru aja selesai UTS. Nah, karena ini sudah update, RnR lagi ya. Dan terimakasih sudah di fave.)_

kokota _(Ketemu lagi deh sama kokota hehehe.. hai juga~ oh itu, gapapa iseng aja sih sebenernya. Abis Yurisa pikir cium kening itu hal biasa kalo diluar #dasar author edan, seenaknya aja nyimpulin gitu. Nah, nasib Rukia sebagian ada diatas, iya bener betul kok, itu Ichigo udah mulai persiapan buat nolong Ruki. Yap, itu Inoue. Sudah ada kan diatas? Sudah update nih kokota.)_

ReinaRukii _(Hai juga, salam kenal.. haha, terimakasih kalau begitu. Yah, maklumin aja deh, mungkin sudah pertanda berjodoh kali hahaha. Nah, itu sudah dijelaskan secara ringkas di chapter atas. Nah, ini sudah update.)_

ageha-davis_ (Yup, aku setuju ama kamu. Abisan pertamanya aku bingung dan setelah kupikir-pikir kira-kira siapa yang cocok, aku tiba-tiba mikir Yoruichi aja. Dia kan jago disegalanya hahaha. Ini sudah update, dan terimakasih.)_

.

Nah, sekarang bersediakah kawan untuk mereview? Kutunggu ya masukannya~


	5. Nyanyian Kehidupan

Kurosaki Ichigo duduk termenung di sebuah bangku coklat panjang. Suasana malam hari cukup membuat sang angin berhembus sedikit kencang, memaksa siapapun untuk lebih merapat dalam jaket hangat mereka di tengah dinginnya cuaca. Ya, semuanya kecuali Ichigo sendiri. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menatap sebuah kalung yang sebelumnya ia lepas dari lehernya dibanding menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Kalung itu berbandul hampir serupa dengan milik Rukia—dengan ukiran topeng yang menyeramkan—namun corak yang dimiliki bandul Ichigo cenderung lebih sedikit. Kalung itu selalu ia sembunyikan, tanpa seorangpun yang mengetahuinya, termasuk kakeknya. Benda itu telah tersemat di lehernya semenjak ia kecil, entah kapan tepatnya, namun merupakan benda terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Benda itulah satu-satunya pemberian dari Ayah dan Ibunya yang masih melekat pada dirinya. Maka dari itulah, Ichigo selalu menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak ingin Yamamoto mengetahui kalau ia masih menyimpan sebuah pemberian penting dari kedua Orangtuanya. Tidak akan ia biarkan sedikitpun pria tua itu mengetahuinya. Tak akan pernah.

Bohong kalau Ichigo sudah memutuskan seluruh hubungan dengan keluarganya, karena pada nyatanya ia masih menyimpan satu benda kenangan penting pada dirinya. Namun setidaknya Ichigo masih bisa dikatakan menepati janjinya karena tak sekalipun pemuda berambut jingga tersebut terlihat mencoba mencari tahu dimana letak keberadaan keluarganya.

Ichigo bukannya tidak peduli dengan keluarganya, hanya saja ia tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka. Pemuda berambut jingga itu termenung sesaat setelah mengingat kejadian tepat dimana ia berusia Sebelas tahun. Usia yang cukup dini untuk hidup terpisah dari seluruh keluarganya. Ia tidak terisolasi dari dunia luar, tapi ia terisolasi dari keluarganya sendiri. Keluarga yang sudah membesarkan dan merawatnya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih.

Ia bukanlah bocah berumur Sebelas tahun yang bodoh, justru tampak sebaliknya. Ia memiliki kepiawaian dalam berpikir sekaligus bertindak. Kepiawaian yang membawanya pergi meninggalkan kedua Orangtuanya serta kedua adik kembarnya yang masih dapat dikatakan kecil. Sedikit-banyak pemuda itu menyesali akan takdir yang membayangi jalannya. Andai saja ia tidak terlibat pada kasus tersebut, maka ia tidak akan pernah terpisah dari keluarganya.

Bicara mengenai kasus, pemuda tersebut kembali teringat akan misinya menyelamatkan Rukia beserta Orihime Inoue. Dua gadis berbeda yang dihadapkan pada satu kenyataan bahwa mereka dipaksa untuk ikut terlibat dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan akan masa lalu. Hanya satu hal yang terpikir di kepala pemuda tersebut; mengapa harus ada kejahatan di muka bumi ini?

Ichigo membenci kejahatan. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghadapi kejahatan tersebut, karena kejahatanlah akar dari semua permasalahan yang ada. Karena kejahatan, Ichigo harus berhubungan dengan kasus yang membuatnya harus terpisah dari keluarganya. Karena kejahatan, Ichigo membuat tangannya lebih banyak lagi terlumuri oleh darah. Sesaat ia berfikir, apakah ia—yang telah membunuh orang lain—masih dapat disebut sebagai kebaikan?

Tepukan pelan dipundaknya membuat _amber _tersebut mencaritahu siapa yang telah melakukannya. Matanya mendapati sosok wanita dewasa berambut keunguan berdiri menjulang di hadapannya sembari memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. Ichigo tidak perlu bertanya mengapa wanita itu tersenyum, karena yang ia tahu wanita tersebut tidak pernah punya alasan yang bagus mengapa ia tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki Ichigo?" matanya sedikit menyipit, "sudah menyerah untuk berjuang, eh?"

Pemuda itu melengos. "Aku tidak pernah menemukan kata menyerah dalam kamusku, Yoruichi, kau harus tahu itu. Kau itu orang yang terdekat denganku, aku heran karena hal sepele seperti ini saja kau tidak mengetahuinya."

Ganti Yoruichi yang mendengus. Ia mengambil tempat untuk duduk tepat di samping pemuda berambut jingga tersebut, "ini kubelikan minuman kaleng untukmu, minumlah untuk menghilangkan rasa hausmu." Tangannya terulur ke samping untuk menyerahkan kaleng minuman tersebut pada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih," ungkap pemuda tersebut sembari mengambilnya. Ia tidak segera membuka untuk meminumnya namun lebih memilih memegangnya saja tanpa terlihat ketertarikan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Teringat keluargamu," Yoruichi tak mengungkapkan sebuah pertanyaan akan tetapi pernyataan karena ia telah mengenal Ichigo sejak bocah tersebut berumur Sebelas tahun, terlebih dengan kalung di tangan kiri pemuda tersebut membuat kalimat Yoruichi semakin besar presentasenya untuk benar.

"Aa," ia tersenyum tipis, "seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengingat mereka lagi, bukan, Yoruichi?"

Terdengar dengusan ringan yang tertangkap oleh telinga Yoruichi. Wanita tersebut menghela nafasnya, "tidak seorangpun berhak melarang seseorang untuk mengingat keluarga mereka. Menurutku tidak masalah bila kau terus dan terus mengingat mereka dimanapun dan kapanpun kau berada. Itu akan membuat dirimu tidak pernah melupakan mereka."

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "kadang kau terdengar lebih bijak, Yoruichi, sungguh berkebalikan dengan sikapmu yang masih terlihat kekanakkan." Kalimat yang sukses membuat Ichigo dihadiahi tinjuan yang cukup keras tepat pada lengannya.

**##**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Secret Identity by Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

_This chapter special for __**delalice**_

.

**.**

**##**

Ichigo masih menggerutu kesal akibat lengannya yang masih terasa nyeri. Pemuda itu sudah merutuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak mereka memulai untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Sesekali terdengar kikikan suara Yoruichi diikuti kalimatnya memohon maaf yang Ichigo yakini tidak ada nada penyesalan sedikitpun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo, _toh_ itu semua juga salahmu."

Sekali lagi Ichigo mendengus. Dilemparkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Yoruichi, membuat wanita tersebut kembali tertawa geli sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya.

"Tingkahmu tidak berubah ya," nadanya terdengar sedikit serius kali ini, "masih sama seperti Sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat aku mengejekmu untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Ichigo menggeram, ditatapnya mata Yoruichi nyalang, "aku bukan bocah lagi, kau tahu."

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu," kali ini matanya sedikit menerawang, "tapi ini menunjukkan bahwa kau masih punya sisi kekanakkanmu, Ichigo. Melihatmu selalu bertingkah serius dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, membuatku cemas pada dirimu. Kau bertindak seolah kau sudah kehilangan seluruh perasaan dan jati dirimu."

Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut hanya diam menanggapinya. Yoruichi, yang umurnya terpaut lima belas tahun lebih tua darinya, sudah ia anggap seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuatnya terlihat dekat dengan wanita tersebut sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan sosok figur bernama Ibu.

"Maafkan aku."

Kata-katanya terdengar kaku namun tak urung senyum tipis terkembang di bibir wanita berkulit coklat tersebut. "Kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf padaku. Kau tahu Ichigo, melihatmu berekspresi banyak seperti hari ini sudah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untukku," matanya masih memandang lurus ke arah depan, "dan lagi, tak perlu kata maaf terucap dari bibirmu karena aku sudah terlebih dulu memaafkanmu sebelum kau berniat untuk meminta maaf padaku."

Keheningan sejenak merayapi mereka berdua sampai Yoruichi berniat memecah keheningan tersebut. "Jadi, Ichigo—" matanya kini mulai memandang nakal bahkan membuat Ichigo bersikap waspada, "—kau akan memilih siapa yang menjadi pacarmu? Kuchiki Rukia atau Orihime Inoue?"

Dan sesuai dengan apa yang Ichigo duga, wanita ini bahkan masih terlihat bercanda di tengah-tengah suasana yang mencekam. "Aku tidak memilih keduanya," pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan nada datar, mungkin telah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah kekanakkan Yoruichi.

Wanita itu merengut, "ayolah, Ichigo. Kau tahu, bukan, mereka berdua itu seperti putri yang sedang menunggu pangeran berkuda putih untuk datang menyelamatkan mereka, dan pangeran itu adalah kau. Kau harus tentukan pilihanmu dari sekarang, Bodoh."

"Justru kau yang pantas dikatakan bodoh, bercanda di saat seperti ini bukanlah suatu tindakan yang menurutku pintar, Yoruichi," suara pemuda tersebut terdengar sarat akan nada mengejek.

"Payah," wanita itu mendengus, "kau kembali bertingkah serius lagi seperti sebelumnya."

"Seharusnya kau berpikir, dimana kita bisa menemukan orang yang telah menemukan vaksin dari virus tersebut," terlihat kalau Ichigo tengah mengingatkan bahwa mereka sedang dalam misi perjalanan, "kita tidak seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan berputar-putar di tengah hutan seperti ini."

Mata wanita itu kembali terlihat menerawang sebelum kemudian berbicara, "tidak jauh lagi dari tempat ini dan kita akan menemukan tempat persembunyian orang itu. Tidak lama lagi, Ichigo, tenanglah."

Ichigo diam sesaat, "kau mengenali penemu vaksin tersebut?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dan harus dijawab jujur, seperti itulah tipikal Ichigo saat bertanya terhadapnya, "yah, aku cukup mengenalnya karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan sedikit berbincang mengenai hal ini."

Kening pemuda tersebut berkerut, "maksudmu kau tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Karena aku," wanita itu mendongak untuk menatap tepat _amber_ Ichigo, "pernah menjadi bawahan Aizen. Aku pernah bekerja di bawah perintahnya sampai akhirnya aku keluar dari organisasi tersebut dan memilih melawannya dengan bergabung bersama kakekmu."

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita," sahut Ichigo setelah ia terdiam sesaat.

"Kau sendiri tidak pernah bertanya," wanita itu menjawab ringan, "ayo, Ichigo, tempatnya sudah dekat."

"Aku mengerti."

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

Rukia mendesah ringan saat dipandanginya sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Baiklah, gadis ini akui kalau ruangan ini sangat nyaman sekali untuk ditempati. Hanya saja, kata nyaman menjadi jauh dari angannya tatkala ia harus berada dalam ruangan ini dengan penuh pengawasan ketat yang mereka lakukan. Rasanya, gadis itu ingin mati saja.

Pemilik warna mata violet itu menghela nafasnya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa di samping Orihime. Terlihat kalau ia kelelahan setelah berkali-kali menjelajah seisi ruangan untuk menemukan jalan agar ia dapat keluar dari tempat ini.

"Tidak ada, bukan, Rukia?"

Suara itu memecah lamunan Rukia, membuat kepalanya menoleh dan bibirnya tersenyum kesal. "Kau benar, bahkan tidak ada ventilasi di ruangan ini. Demi Tuhan, ruangan ini benar-benar bukan ruangan yang sehat walaupun diisi berbagai macam fasilitas yang lengkap."

Orihime terkikik geli, "kalau mereka menyediakan ventilasi, itu akan menyulitkan mereka karena jika orang sepertimu menemukannya, maka kau akan nekat keluar dari tempat ini. Mereka tidak mungkin mengambil resiko sebesar itu, Rukia."

Kepala gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk-angguk, "pada nyatanya aku tidak dibutuhkan di tempat ini. Lalu, kenapa mereka harus menahanku?" Ya, benar, ia memang tidak dibutuhkan, karena justru kalung miliknya yang mereka butuhkan.

"Aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu," ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa Ichigo akan menolongku kalau ia tahu ternyata aku tidak pernah sampai rumah?" gadis itu lebih menggumamkan pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata tidak didengar oleh Orihime.

Gadis bermata violet itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh kalung yang dikenakannya. Ia meraba tekstur yang terukir pada bandul tersebut dan Rukia tidak pernah bosan melakukan hal tersebut. Setidaknya sampai sosok pemuda berkulit pucat masuk ke ruangan mereka berdua.

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

"Berhenti melangkah," suara itu terdengar dari belakang sosok Yoruichi dengan diikuti rasa dingin yang secara mendadak menyentuh pelipis wanita berambut keunguan tersebut.

Mata Ichigo menatap geram tatkala pandangannya mendapati sosok berjubah hitam panjang dengan topeng di wajah tengah menodongkan senjata pada pelipis Yoruichi. Namun rasa geram itu tidak bertahan lama karena ia menyadari bahwa wanita tersebut justru terkikik pelan.

"_Ne_, Ichigo," sosok itu membuka topengnya, "kau masih saja sulit untuk diajak bercanda."

"Kaien," lirihan itu terucap dari bibir Ichigo.

Pemuda bernama Kaien itu menarik pelatuknya dari pelipis Yoruichi kemudian memamerkan senyumnya ke arah Ichigo, "lama tidak bertemu, Ichigo. Kau terlihat semakin dewasa dan umm… kurasa kau juga semakin tampan."

Ichigo mendecih namun seringaian tak urung tercipta di wajahnya. "Kupikir kau sudah tidak berada di Negara ini lagi setelah kejadian itu."

Kaien tertawa kecil, "aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang telah meniru wajahku dan menyebarkan fitnah atas diriku bebas berkeliaran di bumi ini. Itulah sebabnya aku tetap berada di sini untuk merancang berbagai rencana."

"Maaf sebelumnya," Ichigo menatap tepat pada manik mata pemuda tersebut, "tapi orang yang telah meniru wajahmu sudah mati di tanganku."

Pemuda itu tergelak mendengar penuturan Ichigo, "kau terlihat seperti manusia berdarah dingin, kau tahu? Semudah itukah kau membunuh orang yang wajahnya hampir sama denganku? Jangan katakan kalau kau membunuhnya karena ia terlihat sama persis denganku?"

"Hei, hei," ia menatap jengah Kaien, "aku hampir saja terbunuh kalau aku tidak mengingat bahwa ia bukan kau. Jangan sembarangan menuduhku, Kaien. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri."

Mata pemuda berambut jingga itu menerawang saat mengatakannya. Suasana tiba-tiba saja mendadak hening setelah penuturan panjang tersebut. Selang beberapa saat, pemuda itu meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke bagian jantung hutan.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Di belakangnya, Kaien berbisik lirih di telinga Yoruichi tanpa terdengar oleh Ichigo, "tolong lindungi Ichigo. Ia benar-benar membuatku khawatir akan sikapnya yang selalu menutupi kesedihan dengan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi."

Wanita berkulit gelap itu menampilkan senyum yang tersirat kepedihan, "aku tahu. Aku pasti akan melindunginya tanpa perlu kau suruh."

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

"Percuma kalau kau berniat kabur dari tempat ini, Nona Kuchiki," suara dengan nada dingin ini mengalun di udara berikut dengan aura yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan dada.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dengan kepala yang setengah tertunduk. Gadis itu merasa udara yang ia hirup berubah mencekik tenggorokannya sehingga membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas, dan itu semua hanya dikarenakan pemuda bermata _emerald_ yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Jangan terlalu keras terhadapnya, Ulquiorra."

Rukia bisa melihat dengan sudut matanya tatkala seorang pemuda berambut biru masuk dalam ruangan untuk menghampirinya. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya, seolah hal itu bisa menguatkan dirinya untuk bersikap lebih berani di hadapan musuhnya.

"Nah, inikah putri yang akan membawa kita pada kejayaan," kalimatnya bukan terdengar seperti pertanyaan namun pernyataan, seolah kata-katanya memang benar-benar akan terjadi di kemudian waktu.

"Hm," ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan miliknya sembari menyeringai, "manis juga kalau dilihat. Sayang sekali ia terlihat lemah dan aku benci dengan orang lemah sepertinya. Rasanya aku ingin bunuh saja orang seperti ini."

Violet gadis itu melebar. Dalam hitungan detik, bunyi tamparan keras menggema di ruangan tersebut. "Jaga bicaramu, Tuan, aku bukan orang lemah dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyebutku sebagai orang yang lemah. Keturunan Kuchiki tidak pernah melahirkan orang-orang yang lemah."

Pemuda itu barusaja mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Rukia sebelum ia merasa tangannya terhenti di udara. Mata birunya menatap kesal pada sosok pucat yang sudah menahan keinginannya tersebut.

"Berbuat seperti ini sekali lagi, maka kau akan kubunuh," lagi-lagi nada dingin yang terpancar darinya.

"Kau selalu menghalangiku," ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, "dan itu membuatku muak."

Ulquiorra—pemuda dingin tersebut—hanya diam mendengar geraman Grimmjow. Ia biarkan pemuda berambut biru tersebut berjalan dan meninggalkan ruangan tempat dua orang gadis. Matanya teralih menatap Rukia saat bayangan pemuda berambut biru tersebut menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tuan Aizen memintaku untuk bicara padamu."

"Mengenai kalungku?" ia berucap sebelum dengusan kecil keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Tuan Aizen yakin kalau kau menyembunyikan kenyataan mengenai kalung yang kau kenakan, maka dari itu ia memintaku untuk membicarakan beberapa hal terhadapmu," mata pemuda tersebut menatap violet Rukia yang terlihat resah, "kau pasti mengetahui Hougyoku?"

Gadis itu diam tidak menjawab, sampai sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh lehernya—membuat kepalanya mendongak serta matanya dipaksa untuk menatap balik pandangan pemuda tersebut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, dan jangan coba-coba berbohong karena aku akan mengetahui kalau kau sudah membohongiku," ia kembali bersuara.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia memilih untuk buka suara. "Ya, aku mengetahui tentang hougyoku."

"Bagus, kau tidak berbohong. Lalu, apa kau tahu dimana letak orang-orang yang berhasil selamat dari virus tersebut?"

"Aku… aku," bola mata gadis itu menghindar dari tatapan Ulquiorra, "aku tidak tahu dimana mereka berada."

Pemuda bermata hijau tersebut diam sejenak, "aku sudah katakan padamu bukan untuk tidak berbohong, tapi kali ini aku maafkan. Hanya saja jika kau berbohong sekali lagi, aku benar-benar akan memberi hukuman atas kebohongan yang kau ucapkan. Jadi, katakan padaku!"

"Apa aku harus mengatakan hal ini padamu?"

"Jangan mencoba menantang perintah Tuan Aizen, Kuchiki Rukia."

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya, "aku hanya tahu bahwa mereka bersembunyi di hutan Negara ini, itu saja cukup bukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan Yamamoto Ichigo? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan pemuda tersebut?"

"Tidak ada, kami hanya pernah bertemu sebanyak dua kali," tutur Rukia. Diam sesaat sebelum ia kembali bicara, "kau menggunakan denyutan nadiku untuk mengetahui apakah aku berbohong atau tidak, benar bukan?"

Ulquiorra melepaskan cekalannya dari leher gadis mungil tersebut. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan kemudian sebelum pintu tertutup, ia mendengarkan suara dinginnya yang khas, "kau tidak sebodoh yang kubayangkan, Kuchiki Rukia."

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

"Aa, Kaien," laki-laki tersebut tersenyum lebar, "kau membawa Yoruichi dengan selamat, rupanya. Hm, lalu pemuda inikah yang menyandang nama Yamamoto Ichigo?" matanya bertanya-tanya.

Yoruichi mengangguk kecil sembari turut tersenyum, "nah, Kisuke, kau pasti tahu kalau kami ke sini menginginkan sesuatu darimu."

Orang tersebut menepuk topi yang bertengger di kepalanya. "Bertanyalah sepuasmu, Yoruichi. Aku tentu akan memberi jawabanku untukmu dan juga padanya demi mengalahkan Aizen."

Ichigo menatap lelaki tersebut setelah terdiam cukup lama, "beritahu padaku apa kelemahan yang mereka miliki, kelemahan orang-orang yang berhasil selamat dari virus Hougyoku yang sangat mematikan?"

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_**~x~x~To Be Continued~x~x~**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_Ne_, maafkan Yurisa yang meng_update_ dengan sangat sangat sangat dan sangat telat. Padahal liburan, kan? Yah tapi beginilah, Yurisa pengen bener-bener istirahat buat liburan kali ini. Jadi, Yurisa dengan terpaksa membakar semua ide di otak Yurisa demi bersenang-senang tanpa beban di liburan ini #authorgabecus. Nah, untuk chapter ini, Yurisa berikan khusus buat delaku tercinta #dijitak dela. Maaf juga untuk cerita di chapter ini yang semakin ga karuan.

Ah, _I wanna give my big thanks to _Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Arashi A.M.N.O.S, kokota, edogawa Luffy, delalice, Taviabeta-Primavera, ichirukiluna gituloh, _and _Reina Rukii. _Thanks for your review, guys_. Senang sekali rasanya mendapat tanggapan yang cukup positif dari kalian.

_So, mind to review for this chapter?_


	6. Kepastian yang Tersembunyi

Rukia menghela nafasnya lega sesaat setelah Ulquiorra keluar dari ruangannya. Sungguh, berdiri dalam satu bilik yang sama dengan pemuda pucat itu benar-benar membuatnya takluk seketika. Jangan berpikir kalau ia takluk pada ketampanannya—walau lelaki tersebut cukup bisa diakui tampan, namun terlebih pada aura mencekam yang selalu terasa mencekik erat lehernya.

Gadis bermata violet itu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Orihime yang kini tengah mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya. Dengan mata penuh ketulusan serta suara yang sarat kecemasan, ia lontarkan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, "Rukia tidak apa-apa, bukan? Kau tidak terluka sama sekali, 'kan?"

Ia gelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan kehadirannya," aku gadis itu dengan jujur walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak suka menjadi orang yang kalah akan rasa intimidasi.

"Dia memang seperti itu, Rukia tidak usah terlalu khawatir," ia menenangkan gadis berambut hitam sebahu tersebut sembari tersenyum.

Rukia membalasnya dengan tersenyum balik. Setelah hening beberapa saat, gadis Kuchiki itu kembali membuka mulutnya, "kau pernah mencoba kabur dari tempat ini, tidak?"

Kepalanya menggeleng, membuat rambut panjangnya turut bergoyang. "Aku tidak mungkln melawan mereka semua sendirian, Rukia."

"Berarti kalau berdua, kau bersedia?" matanya menatap Orihime penuh harap.

"Eh? I-itu… sebenarnya aku memang ingin seperti itu. Hanya saja," mata abu-abu gadis itu menatap penuh menyelidik pada violet Rukia, "apa mungkin kita yang hanya seorang perempuan bisa mengalahkan sepuluh orang Espada? Belum pula ditambah dengan Tuan mereka, benar bukan?"

Rukia menopang dagunya setelah mendengar penuturan Orihime. "Kalau begitu kita harus menyusun rencana supaya kita tidak perlu mengalahkan mereka semua demi keluar dari tempat ini. Bagaimana? Rencanaku bagus, 'kan?" ia menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan raut senang.

Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo pikirkan rencana yang bagus!"

**##**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Secret Identity by Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

.

**.**

**##**

Dua orang berbeda tingkah tersebut terlihat sedang menikmati kopi yang barusaja mereka pesan. Pria pertama yang berambut hitam panjang menatap lawan bicaranya setelah meneguk kopinya sebentar, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku bertemu, Kurosaki Isshin!"

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali ya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu saja, lagipula kita juga sudah lama tidak bertemu, bukan?" lelaki bernama Isshin itu memilih untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa kafe tersebut. Entah mengapa, Byakuya merasa lelaki ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi siap untuk memberikan _bad humor_ padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Byakuya _to the point_.

Isshin menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Apa kau sudah dengar kalau anakmu sedang berada dalam tawanan Sousuke Aizen?" lelaki itu mengucapkannya dengan nada hati-hati.

Raut wajah Byakuya menegang sesaat sebelum ia kembali berusaha menormalkan ekspresinya. "Tidak, bahkan Ginrei belum mengatakan hal ini padaku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia belum menceritakan secara men_detail_. Ia sudah bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi dan aku diminta untuk tidak khawatir dengan kondisi di sana."

"Maaf, aku justru malah memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Namun, aku juga tidak ingin kau menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui kalau anakmu sedang berada dalam bahaya, hanya itu," tutur Isshin.

"Tidak masalah. Rukia anak yang kuat, aku percaya padanya," Byakuya menjawab. "Lalu, apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Pasti ada hal penting lainnya yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku."

"Ini berkaitan dengan Masaki dan—anak sulungku," Byakuya yakin barusaja ia merasa bahwa suara lelaki tersebut sedikit berat tatkala menuturkannya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Kabar terakhir yang berhasil kudengar, ia baik-baik saja dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Hanya saja, Masaki yang membuatku tak kuat untuk menyimpan hal ini lebih lama lagi. Ia memang sudah bisa bersikap ceria seperti dulu, namun aku merasa ia hanya berpura-pura tegar dibalik keceriaannya itu," Isshin menjelaskan hal tersebut sebelum kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Apa kau merasa kalau ini semua salahmu?"

Isshin ingin menyangkal, namun dirinya tidak bisa karena perkataan Byakuya memang benar-benar tepat mengenai dirinya. Ia memang menyalahkan dirinya, amat sangat. Seandainya dulu ia tidak tergabung dalam dunia tersebut, maka Ichigo juga tidak akan pergi dari dekapannya. Bocah kecilnya itu tidak perlu terpisah dari keluarganya, tidak perlu hidup dalam keadaan yang selalu berbahaya kapanpun itu. Ah, yang paling penting, seandainya ia tetap bisa merahasiakan bahwa ia telah memiliki satu orang anak laki-laki saat itu, maka semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Ya, ini semua memang salahnya. Ia yang telah menyeret putra kesayangannya serta istrinya ke dalam jurang kesedihan tak berdasar. Entahlah, Isshin juga tidak tahu sampai kapan ia harus terus terpisah dari putra sulung kebanggaannya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

"Mereka memiliki dua titik kelemahan dimana tempat itu menjadi pusat kunci dari seluruh kehidupan mereka. Berdasarkan penelitian yang telah kutelusuri, tempat kelemahan pertama merupakan tempat yang memang sudah dipilih oleh tubuh mereka sendiri, sedangkan tempat kelemahan kedua bagi mereka itu adalah tempat yang mereka tentukan sendiri. Namun, bagian manapun dari kedua tempat ini tetaplah angka mati untuk mereka," Urahara menjelaskan hal tersebut panjang-lebar.

Raut wajahnya berubah serius sesaat, "dua titik kelemahan adalah milik para Espada. Padahal yang sesungguhnya, seharusnya setiap mantan korban dari virus ini memiliki tiga titik fatal dari tubuh mereka. Ini membuktikan bahwa vaksin pengobatan yang Orihime Inoue ciptakan cukup baik yang mengakibatkan hanya terjadinya dua tempat fatal bagi diri mereka."

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Jadi, sebenarnya hanya ada tiga kelemahan, namun ternyata mereka malah memiliki dua?"

"Benar sekali. Namun, Ichigo, jangan mengira bahwa Sousuke Aizen juga memiliki dua kelemahan. Ia justru satu-satunya dari mereka yang hanya memiliki satu dan itu bukan berita bagus untuk kau dan kami semua."

Pemuda berambut jingga itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kalau justru ia memiliki satu, sementara bawahannya memiliki dua? Bukankah seharusnya para korban dari virus ini memiliki tiga titik berbahaya, seperti yang kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Itu karena aku sendiri yang telah memberikan vaksin tersebut padanya," jawab pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kau? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aizen yang dulu bukanlah orang yang haus kekuasaan seperti sekarang, setidaknya itu yang kuketahui dari dirinya yang dulu. Berdasarkan pertanyaanmu, seharusnya ia memiliki tiga tempat fatal bagi tubuhnya, namun pada kenyataannya ia hanya memiliki satu. Ini memang hal yang membuatku pusing, bagaimana mungkin ia hanya memiliki satu sedangkan orang lain yang telah kusembuhkan kebanyakan memiliki tiga. Kemudian setelah aku meneliti hal ini, ternyata ia memiliki antibodi khusus dari tubuhnya yang membuat ia hanya memiliki satu tempat fatal pada dirinya. Hal penting lainnya, antibodi ini juga tidak dimiliki oleh sembarangan orang seperti yang pernah kucari tahu sebelumnya," Urahara kembali menuturkan penjelasan panjangnya.

Pemuda pemilik mata musim gugur itu menghela nafasnya, "ini menandakan bahwa kesempatan kita untuk mengalahkannya semakin tipis dikarenakan ia hanya memiliki satu titik fatal, begitu bukan?"

"Tepat sekali," seru Urahara sembari memamerkan senyumnya.

"Kau tahu, dimana letak kelemahannya?"

Urahara menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "sayang sekali, satu-satunya kelemahan yang ia miliki hanya dirinya sendirilah yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Maaf Ichigo, aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk hal ini."

"Ya," Ichigo tersenyum tipis, "tidak apa. Semua yang kau katakan sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai informasi berharga untukku."

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

"Sudah kau temukan keberadaannya, Gin?"

"Aa," seringai pria berambut perak tersebut terlihat jelas tatkala mata manapun menatapnya, "menemukan tempat mereka bukanlah suatu hal yang cukup sulit bagiku, Tuan Aizen."

Pria berambut coklat tua tersebut tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang semakin memperlihatkan kegagahannya, sekaligus menunjukkan bahwa sebuah rencana sudah mulai tersusun dalam kepalanya. Ia menatap lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya sebelum kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata, "pergilah ke tempat itu, lalu carilah orang yang bernama Ichigo. Jangan kau bunuh, cukup berikan beberapa tusukan di tubuhnya dan kemudian kau laporkan apa yang telah kau lihat di sana dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."

Pria itu masih tersenyum lebar. "Kau berniat mencari tahu atau ingin membuktikan kebenaran, Tuan Aizen?"

"Entahlah, keduanya, mungkin. Kau tahu, pemuda berambut jingga itu mengingatkanku pada anak dari Kurosaki Isshin," Aizen terlihat menyeringai kecil, "sayang sekali, ternyata ia adalah seorang Yamamoto, bukan Kurosaki yang selama ini kucari-cari."

"Bocah Kurosaki itu," Gin terlihat sedang berpikir sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terhenti, "bukankah bocah sepuluh tahun lalu yang hampir membuat tusukan tepat di titik terlemahmu?"

Gin kentara sekali melihat bahwa rahang orang dihadapannya sedikit mengeras sebelum kembali melunak. "Benar sekali, dia sungguh bocah yang menarik. Aku tidak menyangka Isshin bertindak selangkah lebih cepat sehingga membuatku kehilangan jejaknya beserta jejak keluarga kecil yang dicintainya itu."

"Kudengar sekarang ia berada di Australia untuk bertemu dengan Kuchiki Byakuya," Gin melaporkan berita yang barusaja didengarnya sesaat sebelum ia disuruh untuk menghadap Tuannya.

Lelaki itu kembali menyeringai. "Sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki minat lagi terhadapnya. Namun kurasa, tidak apa bila aku memanfaatkan dirinya untuk membiarkanku menemui anak lelaki kesayangannya itu."

"Satu hal lagi, Tuan Aizen," Gin kembali bersuara, "kita sudah melakukan uji coba terhadap virus serta vaksin yang Orihime Inoue ciptakan dan ternyata gadis itu mampu mengurangi satu titik fatal bagi tubuh yang sempat terjangkit. Tiga besar Espada telah menjalaninya dengan sukses."

"Bagus," ia tersenyum tipis, "gadis itu sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan."

"Ya, anda tidak salah memilih, Tuan Aizen."

Lagi-lagi lelaki tersebut menyeringai kecil. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, Gin. Kuharap kau menjalankan perintahku dengan baik tanpa mengecewakanku."

"Tentu saja," itu adalah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Aizen.

**~x~Secret-Identity~x~**

"Kurasa jepitan milikmu sangat berguna juga dalam keadaan genting seperti sekarang," ujar Rukia setelah mereka berhasil membuka pintu ruangan yang telah membuat mereka terkurung dengan jepit rambut milik gadis berambut jingga tersebut.

"Kau benar," Orihime menyahut dengan nada gembira, "tapi ini masih jauh dari langkah yang sudah tersusun. Kita harus bisa menghindari seluruh orang yang ada, kalau tidak ini akan menimbulkan keributan jika kita ketahuan yang bisa mengundang orang-orang lain untuk datang dan menangkap kita lagi."

"Ayo," gadis Kuchiki itu menarik tangan Orihime sembari melangkah cepat dan hati-hati. Matanya memandang awas ke segala arah, berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada seorangpun yang berhasil melihat mereka.

Menara lima lantai tersebut membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan saat mereka diharuskan untuk melewati tangga. Resiko yang cukup besar mengingat hanya ada satu tangga penghubung antara lantai yang satu dengan lantai yang lainnya. Dewi Fortuna sepertinya hendak memberikan keberhasilan dalam usaha mereka, mengingat mereka kini sudah berada di lantai ke dua dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Lantai satu merupakan tujuan akhir mereka dan setelah itu mereka bisa bebas, begitulah isi akhir rencana mereka.

Namun rencana memang tinggal rencana. Keberuntungan Fortuna yang memihak mereka, rupanya tidak memihak pada bagian akhir rencana mereka. Hal itu dikarenakan, masih terdapat beberapa bilik di depan mereka sebelum berhasil keluar dari tempat tersebut. Degup jantung mereka berdetak kencang, mengingat kemungkinan bahwa salah satunya bisa saja ditempati oleh penguasa dari tempat ini.

Dan, kemungkinan itu memang benar adanya.

Saat mereka sudah berada di bilik keempat dan melihat pintu keluar yang terbuka lebar, Sousuke Aizen berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua yang membuat mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua gadis ini mengutuk dalam hati, mengapa di saat terakhir mereka akan bebas dari tempat ini, justru penguasanya sendirilah yang muncul untuk menghentikan mereka.

Berhadapan dengan Sousuke Aizen bukanlah bagian dari daftar rencana yang mereka susun. Setidaknya, kalau boleh memilih, mereka lebih memilih untuk ditemukan oleh Espada di rangking terakhir. Ya, itu lebih baik bila dibanding harus melawan penguasa yang sering diagungkan dengan sebutan Tuan Aizen.

"Seingatku, aku tidak memanggil kalian ke tempat ini. Kurasa Ulquiorra juga tidak memberikan perintah pada kalian menemuiku tanpa pengawasan. Lalu, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di tempat ini? Hendak kabur 'kah?"

Tebakan yang tepat sekali, Rukia menggumam dalam hati, ternyata ia memang cukup cerdas untuk menjadi seorang penguasa, sayang sekali para pemerintah tidak memilihnya untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"Kukatakan pada kalian, semua usaha kalian sia-sia saja. Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini sampai aku sendiri yang menyetujui untuk membebaskan kalian. Mengerti, Kuchiki Rukia, Orihime Inoue?"

Dan tanpa perlu ada anggukan atau jawaban terlontar dari bibir mereka, Aizen telah menyuruh bawahannya untuk kembali membawa mereka ke ruangan yang telah menjadi penjara tak langsung bagi mereka berdua. Kali ini mereka mendapat pelajaran baru berdasarkan pengalaman yang barusaja mereka alami, jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengakali Aizen dengan rencana-rencana cerdik mereka, karena bagaimanapun juga lelaki tersebut pasti akan berhasil menggagalkan usaha mereka lagi dan lagi.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

_**~x~x~To Be Continued~x~x~**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Yurisa lagi kehilangan semangat buat nulis, kawaaaaan~ #nangis sesenggukkan. Padahal ide tuh ada, tapi Yurisa males nuangin ke tulisannya. Aduh, parah banget deh aku ini. Ini aja berhasil kulanjutkan setelah memaksa diri untuk tetep bertahan di depan laptop demi meneruskan kelanjutannya. Aah, ada apa dengan Risaaaa? #curcol gaje.

Sudahlah, mari Yurisa ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya, sebanyak-banyaknya, pada: **Yanz Namiyukimi-chan** _(iyaaaa, pasti kok, tenang aja)_; **edogawa Luffy **_(sudah dilanjutkan edo-chan yang cantik hehe)_;** delalice **_(tenang aja, semuanya pasti keungkap kok. Terima kasih delaaaa~)_;** kokota **_(maaf udah nunggu lama, kokota. Hihi iya, trima kasih. Oleh-olehnya tinggal bungkusnya doang nih, mau?)_.

_Ne, for last, mind to review?_


	7. Rahasia Lainnya

Gin menyeringai lebar, menampakkan senyuman rubah miliknya yang memang tak pernah hilang. Pria tampan berambut putih tersebut semakin terlihat senang tatkala matanya terkunci pada sebuah rumah yang tampak terisolasi dari dunia luar. Gin tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk menafsirkan siapa orang yang memilih tinggal di tengah hutan terpencil seperti ini, karena pada nyatanya mereka adalah orang yang sedari dulu dicari oleh Tuan Aizen-nya.

Langkah kaki pria tersebut terlihat pasti saat ia memutuskan untuk mendekati tempat itu lebih dekat lagi. Hanya saja, beberapa buah benda tajam—pisau kecil—segera berdatangan, berlomba-lomba untuk menikamnya. Bukan Gin namanya bila ia bisa terkena tusukan benda tersebut dengan mudahnya. Ya, pria tersebut sanggup menghindar saat jarak pisau-pisau tersebut tepat beberapa senti dari seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

Setelah menghindar dan berhasil mempertahankan posisinya, pria tersebut justru mendapati sang Pemilik Rumah tengah berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Gin tidak panik. Wajahnya semakin menampakkan senyum lebar itu dengan jelasnya. Terlebih lagi saat mata sipitnya mendapati sosok Yamamoto Ichigo tengah berdiri di sana bersama Yoruichi. Ah, si Kucing Penghianat, Gin membatin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan muncul di sini," pria bertopi garis-garis itu—Kisuke Urahara— berkata sambil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"_Are?_" Gin mendengus kecil. Bibirnya kembali menampilkan senyum sebelum ia mulai berujar, "kau tidak menyangka? Jangan berbohong. Kelihatannya kau sudah tahu aku akan ke sini. Pisau-pisau itu buktinya," ucap Gin sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

Ichigo yang semula berdiri di belakang Urahara, melangkah maju. "Dimana Rukia?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan nada dingin.

Gin mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Katakan padaku atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Gin terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, bunuh saja aku. Kuberitahu padamu, kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku."

"Jangan sombong!" seru pemuda tersebut sambil berlari menerjang Gin.

**##**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Secret Identity by Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

_Sorry for the late update_

.

**.**

**##**

"ICHIGO, BERHENTI!" Yoruichi berteriak kencang. Wanita tersebut sudah bersiap maju untuk menghalangi niat Ichigo andai saja ia tidak segera dicegah Urahara dengan cepat.

"Mau apa kau, Kisuke? Kau mau melihat Ichigo mati di tangan si Rubah itu?" nada bicaranya terdengar panik dan gelisah. Pada bola matanya bahkan tersirat ketakutan dan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Memang, di tempat ini hanya Yoruichi yang benar-benar mengenali Gin luar-dalam. Pria itu kuat, bahkan lebih kuat daripada dirinya sendiri. Dan Yoruichi takut bila Ichigo akan kalah di tangannya.

"Tenang, Yoruichi. Aku yakin, Ichigo bisa mengatasinya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya duduk dan percaya padanya," tutur kata Kisuke yang lembut berhasil menenangkan wanita tersebut. Dipandanginya Ichigo yang terus berusaha meninju pria tersebut denbgan tangan kosongnya.

Menanglah, Ichigo. Jangan kalah dari orang sepertinya, ucap Yoruichi dalam hati.

Ichigo sendiri masih sibuk menerjang pria di hadapannya. Ketika ia hendak memukul titik vital tubuh lelaki tersebut, dengan cepat pukulannya ditangkis. Tendangannya bahkan berhasil diblokir oleh pertahanan pria tersebut. Kalau boleh jujur, Ichigo sendiri tidak yakin ia bisa menang melawan pria ini.

Pada akhirnya, Ichigo-lah yang terluka lebih dulu. Gin berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya ke dada pemuda berambut jingga tersebut. Dengan cepat, Ichigo mundur teratur sembari terbatuk-batuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Geram tentu saja Ichigo rasakan. Disekanya kasar bibirnya yang terluka tersebut dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya menatap semakin tajam pada lawan berambut peraknya ini.

Ichigo memasang kuda-kudanya kembali. Merasa sudah siap, ia kembali berlari menerjang Gin dengan pukulan serta tendangan yang bertubi-tubi. Tidak perlu mengincar bagian fatal, batin Ichigo, yang penting ia harus bisa melumpuhkan pertahanan sempurna pria ini.

Dapat, seru pemuda berambut jingga tersebut dalam hatinya tatkala menemukan celah untuk mendaratkan pukulannya. Dengan segera, Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya untuk meninju rahang kanan Gin. Pukulan itu benar-benar akan mendarat tepat pada sasaran andai Gin bukan pria dengan gerakan yang refleks pada anggota tubuhnya.

Tangan kiri Gin langsung menangkis pukulan maut tersebut. Ichigo jelas kaget karena celah yang semula ditunjukkan Gin agar ia bisa mengalahkannya mendadak bisa ditahan oleh pria ini. Laki-laki berambut perak itu kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju perut Ichigo. Seakan belum puas, ia kemudian membanting Ichigo ke tanah hingga terdengar suara 'bedebum' yang cukup keras.

Mata Yoruichi membulat melihatnya. Sudah ia duga, Ichigo pasti tidak akan menang. Tidak semudah itu untuk Ichigo bisa menghadapi Gin. Pria pemilik rambut berwarna perak itu memang sangat hebat.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Kau tidak mungkin bisa melukaiku," ia kembali memperdengarkan kalimatnya yang sebelumnya. Dipandanginya Ichigo dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah dengan pandangan datar, seolah itu hanyalah hal yang biasa.

"A-aku… ti-tidak akan kalah d-dari orang sepertimu."

Gin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tersenyum mengejek sebelum kembali bersuara, "masih bisa bicara, rupanya. Sudah kubilang, Anak Muda, jangan berlagak seolah kau pasti bisa menang melawanku. Kau benar-benar tidak akan pernah sanggup melukaiku, apalagi membunuhku seperti ucapan sombongmu itu."

Ichigo tidak diam. Pemuda itu kembali berusaha untuk bangkit. Pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang, bahkan rasa nyeri pada tubuhnya semakin menjadi tatkala ia menggerakkan badannya.

Sial, kembali Ichigo membatin, sudah lama aku tidak pernah luka seperti ini. Pria ini, dia benar-benar kuat.

Gin memandang Ichigo yang terlihat menahan sakit. Seringai di bibirnya kembali terlihat. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa lama-lama berada di sini. Nah, Yamamoto Ichigo—" mendengar namanya disebut, sontak Ichigo mendongak dan menatap pria tersebut, "—sebagai salam perpisahan kita hari ini, biar kuberikan beberapa hadiah menarik untukmu."

Gin menerjang dengan cepat, bahkan tak terlihat. Hal yang disadari semuanya setelah gerakan cepat itu hanyalah satu; Ichigo terbaring di tanah dengan beberapa luka tusukan di tubuhnya. Sementara sosok Gin menghilang begitu saja.

.

"Ada apa lagi memintaku untuk bertemu?"

Isshin tertawa kecil mendengar suara dingin Byakuya. Bukannya merasa terintimidasi, ia justru memilih untuk menyesap kopi yang telah dipesannya tadi. Terdiam sesaat, pria itu mulai menghilangkan senyumnya secara perlahan.

"Aku cemas," ucapan singkat itu membuat kening Byakuya berkerut.

"Jelaskan," pinta pria berambut hitam tersebut akan kalimat gamblang yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya setelah ia menghela nafasnya terlebih dulu.

"Aizen bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat, dia akan mencurigai identitas Ichigo sebagai seorang Yamamoto. Terlebih lagi, kudengar Ichigo tengah berurusan dengan laki-laki tersebut. Aizen—Pria itu—tipikal seseorang yang berinsting kuat dan cerdas. Itu membuatku cemas," jelas Isshin sebelum kembali meminum minumannya.

Pria itu tampak akan melanjutkan kalimatnya hingga Byakuya memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan lebih lanjut. "Terlebih lagi, pada tempat penyimpanan benda berbahaya itu. Maksudku, selain para keluarga Kuchiki dan pemerintah, hanya aku dan Masaki yang mengetahui lokasinya. Aku merasa, Aizen akan memanfaatkan hal ini."

"Menggunakan Masaki untuk menunjukkan tempat itu padanya. Begitu 'kah yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Aizen bisa saja memanfaatkan kondisi Masaki yang trauma akan kehilangan Ichigo. Aku yakin dia akan mencari-tahu dimana Ichigo berada dan menggunakannya untuk memaksa Masaki. Tempat itu… sudah tidak aman."

"Bukankah—"

Isshin mengangguk kecil—membuat Byakuya menghentikan kalimatnya. "Aku tahu… aku tahu kalau tempat itu dipasang dua kunci pengaman. Kunci yang pertama adalah kunci yang Rukia pegang dan sudah berhasil Aizen dapatkan. Kita tidak perlu terlalu cemas, karena walaupun Aizen mendapatkan kunci yang ada pada Rukia, ia tetap tidak akan bisa membuka tempat itu tanpa kunci yang kedua."

Byakuya mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau bicara berputar-putar. Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah kunci terakhir itu ada padamu?"

"Bukan," Isshin menggeleng pasrah, "kunci yang satunya lagi sudah kuserahkan pada Masaki. Yang aku takutkan, Aizen mengetahui hal ini pula dan semakin membuat keinginannya bertambah besar untuk mendekati dan memanfaatkan Masaki."

"Kau membuat hal ini terlihat rumit, tahu?" cela Pria tersebut. Kembali ia menghela nafasnya sebelum berbicara, "kau cukup mengambil kembali kunci yang sebelumnya kau serahkan pada Masaki dan ajukan permintaan untuk memindahkan lokasi penyimpanan. Dengan begitu, hilang sudah kesempatan Aizen untuk menjalankan rencananya."

Isshin tertawa, namun terdengar miris dan sarat akan keputusasaan.

Byakuya memicingkan matanya, geram atas reaksi yang diberikan pria di hadapannya. "Ada yang lucu?"

"Untuk membuka lokasi penyimpanan, kita membutuhkan kunci. Kunci pertama sudah tidak bersama kita lagi, bukan?"

"Kunci terakhir masih kita miliki. Setidaknya hal itu cukup bagiku."

Pandangan mata Isshin terlihat kosong. "Sayangnya, kalung yang dibuat sepasang dengan milikmu itu sudah tidak ada lagi pada Masaki."

"Maksudmu?"

Isshin menggeleng pasrah, lagi. "Kalung itu… hilang."

.

"Bagaimana?"

Gin tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan sepertinya aku setuju denganmu, Tuan Aizen. Kau benar bahwa pemuda itu terlihat mirip dengan anak dari Kurosaki Isshin."

"Bahkan kau juga berpikir seperti itu," Aizen menimpali ucapan Gin sembari mengetuk meja dengan jemarinya. "Aku benar-benar curiga kalau dia memang Kurosaki Ichigo. Ada kemungkinan kalau Isshin memutuskan untuk menyerahkan anaknya pada Yamamoto."

"Kalau anda sebegitu penasarannya, mengapa tidak anda buktikan sendiri? Aku memiliki sampel darah pemuda itu di pisau ini," pria berambut perak ini terlihat tengah mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam yang kecil dari balik sakunya.

"Cerdik sekali," puji Aizen. "Bukan hanya aku dapat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu, tapi aku juga dapat mengidentifikasi apakah dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku."

"Aa," Gin menyeringai tipis, "mengenai virus itu, bukan?"

Pria berambut coklat tersebut tersenyum licik. "Kurasa kau masih mengingatnya, bukan, Gin? Saat aku tidak sengaja menusuk bocah Kurosaki tersebut dengan pisau yang kulumuri racun dari virus tersebut."

"Tindakan yang salah, kalau boleh saya katakan."

"Memang tindakan yang salah dan ceroboh," ucap Aizen, namun tidak terdengar nada penyesalan dari pita suaranya. "Lalu, bocah Yamamoto itu bagaimana? Kurasa kau bukan melakukan perkelahian yang main-main dengannya."

"Dia cukup kuat, walau masih kalah dariku. Kupikir kita memang harus mewaspadai bocah itu, Tuan Aizen. Menurutku, kekuatannya bisa berkembang lebih hebat daripada yang tadi kusaksikan."

"Akan kuperintahkan Ulquiorra untuk mengawasinya kembali."

"Pisau ini?" Gin bertanya sembari mengangkat pisau tersebut.

"Serahkan pada Szayel. Aku yakin dia bisa mengurus hal ini."

Gin mengangguk, tanda mengerti. "Lalu rencana kita selanjutnya?"

"Sudah kuputuskan," pria berambut coklat tersebut kembali memperlihatkan senyum mautnya. "Kita akan ke Karakura _Town _secepatnya. Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui di sana."

"Masaki-_san_? Orang yang mengetahui letak tempat itu selain keluarga Kuchiki dan pemerintah. Benar, bukan?"

Tersenyum adalah jawaban Aizen. Sekali lagi, pria tersebut mengetukkan jemarinya pada meja kayu di samping tempatnya duduk. "Bersiap-siaplah, Gin. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk kembali ke tempat kenangan itu. Jangan lupa, bawa juga kedua gadis itu bersama kita."

Gin hanya bisa menyeringai lebar.

.

"Bagaimana lukanya?"

Yoruichi bertanya dengan nada cemas setelah Kisuke selesai mengobati luka Ichigo dan mengijinkannya untuk masuk. Gurat-gurat kekhawatiran terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Matanya memandang Ichigo yang tengah berbaring dengan tenang penuh penyesalan.

"Ini salahmu, Kisuke. Seandainya kau tidak mencegahku untuk menahan Ichigo, semua pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

"Berhentilah menyalahkan orang, Yoruichi. Ichigo sendiri yang memilih untuk melawan Ichimaru Gin, ini murni keputusannya. Bila seandainya kau menggagalkan keinginannya tadi, dia pasti akan merasa marah dan kecewa karena kau tidak mempercayainya."

"Ta-tapi Ichigo luka parah, 'kan? Akhirnya dia jadi seperti ini kan?" wanita itu menatap kesal pria di hadapannya, namun setelah itu pandangannya berubah melembut saat menatap pemuda berambut jingga yang kini tengah beristirahat di depannya. "Ichigo itu sudah seperti anakku sendiri, Kisuke. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

Yoruichi menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, aku yang terlalu emosi. Maafkan aku, aku jadi bertingkah kekanak-kanakan lagi."

Suasana hening sesaat sampai suara Kisuke memecahkannya. "Ada satu hal yang aneh dan tidak kumengerti."

"Apa itu?"

"Saat aku selesai membersihkan luka Ichigo dan hendak menutupnya dengan perban, luka itu perlahan-lahan menutup dengan sendirinya. Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya, karena baru kali ini aku melihat sebuah luka yang sembuh dalam waktu singkat."

Yoruichi terdiam. Pikirannya berusaha mencerna maksud dari kalimat yang Kisuke tujukan padanya. "Luka Ichigo menutup dengan cepat? Maksudmu, luka-luka Ichigo kini sudah menghilang semuanya?"

Kisuke mengangguk.

Wanita itu sedikit tersentak. "Apakah mungkin kalau Ichigo merupakan salah satu korban dari Hougyoku?"

Kali ini Kisuke menggeleng.

"Korban dari virus Hougyoku, pada umumnya sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Bila terluka—umumnya pada perkelahian tangan kosong—mereka akan mengeluarkan darah, namun hal itu tidak memberikan pengaruh yang berarti pada mereka. Pada dasarnya, mereka tidak akan peduli sebanyak apapun darah yang keluar dari luka mereka. Hanya saja, bila sudah menyangkut pada benda tajam, tubuh mereka seakan-akan berubah keras. Benda apapun itu, tidak akan melukai mereka bila serangan tersebut tidak diarahkan pada titik rawan dari tubuh mereka."

"Aku… masih tidak mengerti," ujar Yoruichi dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Baiklah, kita ibaratkan Ichigo sebagai korban dari virus Hougyoku ini," ucap Kisuke pelan sambil menatap Yoruichi. "Saat Gin memukul dan menendang Ichigo, dia akan mengeluarkan darah sebagai reseptor dari rasa sakit yang diterima tubuhnya. Namun bagi Ichigo, hal itu tidak ada pengaruhnya. Jadi, sebanyak apapun darah yang keluar, tidak jadi masalah baginya. Namun ketika Gin mulai menyerang Ichigo dengan benda tajam—pisau, misalnya—maka tubuhnya seperti berubah menjadi tameng besi yang keras."

"Maksudmu, bila Ichigo adalah korban dari virus ini, dia tidak akan bisa dilukai dengan pisau yang tadi Gin tusukan padanya, begitu?"

Kisuke mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Pada kenyataannya, Ichigo terluka. Jadi, itukah maksudmu yang mengatakan kalau Ichigo bukan salah satu korban?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu," Yoruichi menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah bingung dan penasaran, "mengapa luka Ichigo bisa menutup dalam waktu secepat itu?"

Kali ini, Kisuke memilih mengangkat kedua bahunya. Merealisasikan jawabannya atas ketidaktahuan tersebut.

_=To Be Continued=_

Holaaaa~ saya balik lagi setelah sekian lamanya menelantarkan fict ini. G_omen na _semuanya…

Kesibukan di sini bikin saya jarang update. Maaf ya ^^v /dorrr

Ah, saya lagi gamau banyak cing-cong nih. Saya balesin reviewnya dulu yaaaa :D

Yukko Orizawa: iya, akhirnya update, yoko-san :) he? makasih untuk apa? hihi, maaf ya kali ini aku updatenya ngaret

bintang: makasih atas pujiannya. ini sudah diupdate, maaf telat -.-v

Taviabeta-Primavera: hai, tavia :) yurisa, di sini. hihi, maaf ya romance-nya kurang banyak. kuusahakan dichapter mendatang deh :D

kokota: trimakasih, kokota :) iya, akhirnya aku update juga setelah lama hibernasi :p maaf telat banget ya updatenya ^^v

delalice: hihi, soal pertanyaanmu itu aku masih bingung nih. jadi, anggap aja buat kejutan ntar /dorr. peace, del. maaf aku telat update :D

ichirukiluna gituloh: halo, lun :D hihi, iya complicated banget, ampe yang nulis aja bingung :p haha, ntar bakal dijelasin kok. iya, maaf ngaret ya

Hihi, makasih buat semuanya yang udah review. Makasih banyak ya yang masih mau nunggu fict ini. _Kiss_ _plus_ _hug_ deh buat kalian semua :)

Terakhir, bersediakah kawan untuk mereview lagi?


End file.
